Broken Ultimatums
by zikkedia
Summary: Post winter war. Byakuya Kuchiki is given an ultimatum. Find a wife and produce an heir all in two years time.
1. 1:Meetings and Ultimatums

**Author:** Melina Hites

**Story:** Yet to be named? (got a suggestion; PM me plz or review)

**Chapter:** meetings and Ultimatums

**Pages:** 6

**Total story pages:** 6 and counting

**Disclaimer:** Last I checked I live in Canada, not Japan. I am Chick. Not a Dude. And my name most defiantly Is Mel. Not Tite. So In other words I don't own bleach!

**Word Count:**1892

**Total Story Word Count: 1892 and counting**

**Summery:** Post winter war. Byakya Kuchkie is given an utlimatum. Find a wife and produce an heir all in two years time.

**Authors Note: **just saying this now to clear up any confusion before it begins.

This is normal speaking. _this is a thought._ **_this is a Zanpakuto._ this is ichigo's hollow (but he isn't in this chapter so not to worry)[he comes around later]**

* * *

><p><span>Meetings and Ultimatums<span>

Byakuya sat facing the captain commander. "As you know captain Kuchiki, Renji Abarai will be promoted to tomorrow. It would only make sense that you choose a lieutenant immediately." Yamamoto told him.

He brought the tea cup to his lips and took a sip. "I am not sure who would be appropriate for such a position," He said. "There are few I would consider 2nd seat material."

The older man cracked open his one eye. "Then might I suggest my own third seat? She is young and energetic. She has even achieved her banki, but I do not feel she is really a captain sort. She needs a guiding hand more stern then my own."

He again took the teacup onto his lips. "I will consider her." He drained his cup and stood. "Thank you for the tea." He bowed and stood to leave.

"Captain Kuchiki she will be on the training grounds of your division most likely fighting Abarai."

"Thank you, captain-commander."

* * *

><p>Kimiko Shingo screamed. "Common Renji! Attack me like you mean it."<p>

Byakuya watched the white cloaked woman zoom around Renji. _she's fast_.

She hadn't even released her shikai, While Renji had.

She giggled. "Common I'm going eas-"

Renji breathed heavily. Shooting his Zanpakuto forward.

"It looks like I'm tiring you out, Renji." Her long blade gleamed a brilliantly gold. She brought it up and rested the blade on her shoulder.

"RELEASE YOUR SHIKAI" Renji screamed at her.

"Fine Renji. I'll do as you ask" she said mockingly, "Alight the heavens with your brilliant light. Kin tenshi." Her brilliant golden Zanpakuto transformed into two equally golden fans. "Happy?" She asked. She surged forward as she closed one of the two fans and smacked him with it.

_What a strange __Zanpakuto_. she had a wicked grin on her face. _how is she not a member of the eleventh squad? She certainly has the zealous for it._

"Bakodo number 87. Bind with brilliant threads of light."

_Ah, that's why._

As Renji squirmed in her kido spell. She walked up to him. "Can we say I win Renji?"

"You'll never win." He said to her.

"You afraid to be bested by a girl?" she mocked questioned him.

_Time to step in._ he thought. "Abarai. I think you lost."

The girl whipped her head around as Renji said "captain." Both the shinigme stood ramrod strait.

A small smile tugged at the corners of Byakuya mouth. "You know Abarai, For being becoming a captain shortly you are really lacking. You on the other hand-" he paused looking at her "who exactly are you?"

She bowed. "Kimiko Shingo. third seat in the first division." She turned to Renji and took the edge of the fan she held across the bindings that had wrapped themselves around Renji.

"You have a very odd Zanpakuto." He said.

She smiled. "Shes a bit of a diva."

"Yeah, just like you when you get going. You show off." Renji said standing and dusting his uniform off.

She turned and smiled at him. "Well at least I look good while I do it."

"Shingo I was wondering if you would join me for tea."

"Of course Captain Kuchiki."

"Abarai, you should be ready for your captain's ceremony tomorrow."

"Of course sir."

"Tea will be a 4 pm at the Kuchiki manor." He told her.

She bowed "Of course Captain."

* * *

><p>She was met at the gate by servant who wore the Kuchiki family colors, a lovely shade of purple.<p>

It was times like these that she was glad she was a born into a lower class family: no guards, fewer rules. She smiled, life for a low class noble was simple or rather simpler. The servant walked her through numerous maze of hallways. _I hope they are walking me out. I think I would get lost otherwise. _

The servant slid open the door. "Kuchiki-Sama will be here shortly." the man said. he bowed and allowed her to pass him onto the veranda.

She was in total awe at what was clearly a private personal garden, like quite possibly the head of the houses' personal garden.

she did not stand on veranda long before she wandering to a huge koi pond watching the beautiful fish swim while she sat on the banks. It was peaceful here and very beautiful. Her eyes closed as she allowed the tranquility to wash over her. She sighed and flopped down on grass behind her.

**_Mistress,_** her Zanpakuto interrupted the silence of her mind, **_Lord Kuchiki is watching you._**

_No, he isn't!_ she shot back at the Zanpakuto.

**_You should open your eyes then, mistress. you may be surprised at what you see!_**

She did as she what was suggested and she found herself staring up at a man that easily would have dwarfed her measly 5 feet. her Blue eyes locked with his slate grey. "I'm sorry sir! Please forgive me for my gross disrespect!" she said scrambling to her feet. and quickly bowing.

"Its fine" he said as he raised a eyebrow and a small smirk appeared on his lips. "join me on the veranda."

she was stunned. he had actually come close to expression.

**_mistress he looks y-u-mmmmm-y. _**

_Hush Kin-chan_. she said following the man.

as she settled on the cushions around the tea settings he pored her a cup. she again turned her eyes to the garden. _this place would be fun to train, mistress. And destroy. _The voice in her mind giggled

_KIN- hush!_ she thought.

"You seem quite taken with the garden." he said to her.

She quickly turned her eyes to him and then just quickly to the cup in front of her. she retrieved the cup and took a sip. "It's a beautiful garden."

"Yes," he said agreeing. "but the koi keep going missing" he said. "How on earth did you become an acquaintance of my vice captain."

She smiled thoughtfully. "He was one of the only people who was kind to me when I was first assigned to the eleventh division. Save for Yachiru and Shes just a pain."

Byakuya took a sip from his tea cup. _you have no idea _ he thought "How did you end up there. You clearly have more talent"

She looked skyward. "I applied to that division when I found out I had passed the enlistment exam." she said. "Renji helped train me to the point I was when I transferred out. I was sick of being a nothing in that division because I was a girl. I wasn't weak. I transferred to the first division shortly there after and was given the position of tenth seat and slowly worked my way up to where I am now." She smiled.

"I see and in the respects of mastering your Zanpakuto?" He said sipping from his cup.

"I achieved banki about two years ago." She said her eyes going to her teacup.

"How high of a level of kido can you cast without an incantation."

She looked up again a wry grin on her face today was the first time she had ever cast above an 70 level kido without a major incantation. "Level 80," She said quietly.

Byakuya nodded "That is quite a skill."

"Thank you Captain Kuchiki." she said her eyes again finding her teacup

He nodded. And looked out to the garden and then back over at the woman that sat before him. "I asked you here today because I would like to offer you the position of lieutenant for the sixth division. The captain commander recommend you. "

She looked up from her teacup, eyes wide with shock. "I'm honored."

**_Mistress. That is wonderful! But surely you must have time-_**

_Kin-Chan I thought I told you to be quiet. _

"Naturally I will give you time to-"

"I accept your offer, Captain Kuchiki." As she cut him off she smirked.

**_Nothing like rushing into it. Hu? Kimiko_**. said her Zanpakuto

"So it is settled. I will put the paperwork in tomorrow afternoon for your transfer. "

"Thank you." She said standing. She bowed. "I wish to beg my leave sir."

He nodded. "Of course." He said as a servant who had escorted her in appeared seemingly from nowhere. "Show Miss Shingo out." he told the servant.

"Yes Kuchiki-sama." He said bowing.

As she left she passed a family elder and she locked eyes with him for only an instant before quickly averting her eyes.

The elder went in through the door that Kimiko had just came out.

"Byakuya." The old man said.

Byakuya stood. "Grandfather," he said bowing and helping the elderly man sit down. Before sitting down himself. "To what do I owe this pleasure."

"Who was that woman out here with you?" The old man said completely avoiding the question.

"Kimiko Shingo. She's the third seat of the first division. And will be the lieutenant of the sixth in a few days time."

"Che? Kenji's daughter?" He asked his grandson.

Byakuya took a sip of tea. "I do not know."

"No matter." The old man said. Drinking from his teacup. "The reason I came here today is to inform you that if you don't begin looking for a new wife, the elders will find one for you. "

Byakuya's eyes widened but only slightly before returning to normal. "What?"

"Yes. You have a year to do so; that is to marry. They want an heir within two. Noble politics. You should know that. I did raise you better."

"Hia." Byakuya said quietly.

"Kimiko Shingo is on the list oddly enough. She is not married and still noble. And I believe the head of her family if she is Kenji's child."

"Grandfather. Surly you came for another reason. The elders could have sent anyone here."

The old raised an eyebrow. "I came to have tea with my grandson. Is my reasoning acceptable?"

"Hia. Sorry grandfather."

As soon as she reached the gates of the Kuchiki manor she flash stepped away. The first place she stopped was the sixth division. "Where is the vice captain?" she asked one of the squad members.

"In the training grounds." He answered .

"Thank you " she said tilting her head to one side. And grinning widely.

"RENJI!" she said rocketing onto the training grounds.

"Ah what?" He said as he tried feebly to fire to procure the level 5 of kido.

"Captain Kuchiki asked me to be the lieutenant of the sixth division When you get promoted!" She jumped up and down and clapped her hands together.

"That's great." He said hugging the tiny girl. He sat down, "but you had better be ready for the most boring guy ever. He shows absolutely no emotion ever. Not even to his own sister. "

She nodded, "I know, Renji."

_Then maybe we could change that._

* * *

><p>AN:Thoughts? Comments/ Questions? Concerns (IE spelling grammar)? Flames? Random outburst? I take em all. I'm not judge mental. Just click that little button that says 'Review.'

And if anyone who reads this will beta I will love you forever! I need a second set of eyes to go over things. By the time I have gone through my final edit, I have probably read a chapter upwards of twenty times. It gets to the point where I don't even see errors anymore.

So what I am trying to say is, while makes Complete and utter sense to me. It may not to you. Hence I am begging.

Anyway. Imma gonna go write another chapter for my other fic now...

toodles.

Melina.

Edit: i found some errors late last night when i was reading the draft i had on my puter. mostly fixed now!


	2. 2:Pleading Insanity

**Author:** Melina Hites

**Story:** Yet to be named? (got a suggestion; PM me plz or review)

**Chapter:** pleading insanity

**Pages:** 2

**Total story pages: **8 and counting

**Disclaimer:** I don't own bleach. That is all.

**Word Count: **890

**Total Story Word Count: **2782 and its still increasing

**Summery:** Post winter war. Byakuya Kuchiki is given an ultimatum. Find a wife and produce an heir all in two years time.

**Authors Note: **just saying this now to clear up any confusion before it begins.

This is normal speaking. _**this is a thought.**_ _this is a Zanpakuto._ **this is ichigo's hollow (but he isn't in this chapter so not to worry)[he comes around later]**

its short but what do expect I' ve hammered out over 5000 words today. (FYI one more chapter after this)

* * *

><p><span>Pleading Insanity<span>

Two days ago Renji had become captain of the third division. And she know had the mind numbing task of going through the piles of paperwork he had left behind. It looked as though he hadn't touched it in months.

"Renji you are going to die a slow death." she said quietly to herself. Her time in the first division had taught her the importance of completed paperwork.

Byakuya watched with amusement from his desk as his new lieutenant worked through the mound of paperwork that sat before her. Every twenty or so sheets she would utter some quiet threat that would cause Byakuya to look up from the piles of reports that he in front of him.

She moved another paper onto the 'completed' pile before diligently going at the next piece before her. She got about halfway through before she looked up.

"Captain could I please be excused for a while."

"Of course Shingo, you may go."

She got up and took her Zanpakuto with her. A few moments later Byakuya got up and followed her.

She flash stepped to the third division Zanpakuto at her side. She went into the office. "Hey Kira, is your captain around?" She asked him smiling sweetly.

"Yeah, he's in the training ground." the blonde man told her.

"Ok, thank you!" she said smiling again. She pulled her Zanpakuto out of the sheath as she walked out the door and said the release spell. "Alight the heavens with your brilliant light. Kinryuu." When she got to the training grounds behind the office she screamed. "Renji Abarai I will kill you."

Renji looked over at wear the voice had come from to see Kimiko flash stepping his direction.

Meanwhile Byakuya perched himself on the roof of the third division. And many shinigame came to watch as they felt a retsui spike.

"What are you doing Kimiko?" Renji said drawing his Zanpakuto, "Have you lost you mind." He said blocking an attack.

"FOR THE LAST DAY AND A HALF I HAVE BEEN CATCHING UP PAPERWORK THAT ISN'T EVEN MINE." She brought one of the fans up to block his attacks.

"And attacking me now is gonna solve this?" He countered at him.

"It sure as hell makes me feel better. Banki." She said. As gold fused to her skin and graceful wings sprouted from her back. "Kinryuu doragon . Burn all who stand in your way with your radiating light."

She hovered in the air. The golden Zanpakuto returned to that of a blade. "Bakodo number 9 geki." She shot at him. "All you had to do was sign your name on a few thousand documents and we wouldn't be here right now".

Byakuya looked around nearly all the the captains had gathered upon the third division. "Vice captain Shingo. Release Captain Abarai immediately." Byakuya said.

She stopped and looked around wide eyed around the grounds. Hundreds of shinigame had gathered and At least eight captains were also present. She looked at Renji as she floated to the ground. Cutting the binds she had him in. "My apologies Captain Abarai. I was out of line."

He looked at her. "You think? Beside I am proud of you vice captain. I trained you pretty good. That just proves it when the student surpasses the teacher."

She narrowed her eyes, "I was always better then you so don't make this about you or I am gonna have to kick your ass again."

He smiled "As if."

She bowed, stood, and flash stepped away.

Renji looked around As everyone continued to stare. "What is this?" he shouted. "Don't you all have somewhere else to be."

From atop the third division Byakuya tried to sense where Kimiko Shingo had gone. He felt her restui get further and further away. He followed the best he could.

He found her in of all places the cemetery where his parents and grandmother had been buried. She stood in front of two grave markers. Kenji Shingo, And Keiko Shingo were her parents.

"hello mother and father." she said pulling her hair up Into a pony tail and kneeling in front of the graves to pray.

He knew he had walked into a very personal moment and turned and stood by the gates of the cemetery while Kimiko sat in the cemetery.

He waited keeping his normal emotionless expression on his face.

"Hello sir." She said quietly standing in front of him. "I apologize for any dishonor I've brought to the division because of my actions."

"You are forgiven. While you have every right to be upset with Captain Abarai you should not have attacked him. In the future please think of more civil ways of dealing with him." He began to walk away. "Besides, Renji probably deserved it. Now do you think we should go complete more of that paperwork he left behind."

She nodded As He flash stepped back to the division.

He had just sat down in the desk when she walked into the office.

She powered through several more stacks of paperwork and was soon time to go home. And as she got up to leave she said "ill see you tomorrow captain!"

* * *

><p>AN:Thoughts? Comments/ Questions? Concerns (IE spelling grammar)? Flames? Random outburst? I take em all. I'm not judgmental. Just click that little button that says 'Review.'

And if anyone who reads this will beta I will love you forever! I need a second set of eyes to go over things. By the time I have gone through my final edit, I have probably read a chapter upwards of twenty times. It gets to the point where I don't even see errors anymore.

So what I am trying to say is, while makes Complete and utter sense to me. It may not to you. Hence I am begging tell me if it seems wrong I will look at it again.

Toodlez

Melina.

edit: fixed a bit!


	3. 3:Parties and Sunrises

**Author:** Melina Hites

**Story:** Yet to be named? (got a suggestion; PM me plz or review)

**Chapter:** Parties and Sunrises

**Pages:** 7

**Total story pages:** 15

**Disclaimer:** Bleach isn't mine!

**Word Count: **2630

**Total Story Word Count: **5412

**Summery:** Post winter war. Byakuya Kuchiki is given an ultimatum. Find a wife and produce an heir all in two years time.

**Authors Note: **just saying this now to clear up any confusion before it begins.

This is normal speaking. _this is a thought._ **_this is a Zanpakuto._ this is Ichigo's hollow (but he isn't in this chapter so not to worry)[he comes around later]**

**Its a long one to compensate for the short second chapter!**

* * *

><p><strong>Parties and Sunrises<strong>

They milled about waiting for the new head of the Shingo family from what would surely be hours of preparation. He stared. This gathering was part of the ultimatum that the elders of his family had given him. He thought back "There will be many young, available ladies there that would be more then willing to become a Kuchiki lady." they had told him. He narrowed his eyes he would never consider any of these women.

He looked up as a servant stood atop the stairs leading into the house. He cleared his throat. "It is my honor to present our Mistress, And the head of the Shingo Family, Lady Kimiko Shingo." The man bowed and stepped aside to reveal a women garbed in expensive kimono, flanked by several other women.

Byakuya looked to the woman who stood at the top of the stairs. She looked nothing like the Lieutenant who he had seen leaving the office yesterday evening. Features were posed into the perfect emotionless noble expression. In her hand was her Zanpakuto, the golden dragon. "My ladies and I wish to give you all a performance" she told them as she descended the stairs carefully. She released her Zanpakuto and brought the fan up in front of her face face. Musicians began to play and the women behind Kimiko began to dance spinning and moving their fans around.

Byakuya watched. He knew this was a tradition in the Shingo family. It had occurred many times before now but never, in recent memory, had the head of house participated. Much less had a Zanpakuto used during it. The other women stopped as Kimiko began to move gracefully. Soon after the woman behind her to twist and turn again. The dance finished soon after with the women kneeling with their fans in front of their faces. Two of the ladies came forward and helped the head of house up. She whispered a quiet thank you to the women, and turned back to the crowd. "Please," she said quietly, "enjoy yourselves."

She sighed as everyone turned away and visibly relaxed a bit. Byakuya watched as an older man came to her and began talking hurriedly to her as she nodded her head and closed her eyes. She nodded a final time and walked away and began personally greeting everyone at the party, the old man following closely behind always with one of the ladies from before just a few steps behind him. Gracefully She moved threw the crowd speaking to everyone shaking hands.

"Your such a creeper Byakuya-bo" said Yoruichi. Off to his left.

He shot her a deadly look. "Don't call me that"

Kimiko walked up to Byakuya and Yoruichi.

"Hey Kid" said Yoruichi, "You got old!"

Kimiko's emotionless mask broke as she smiled and quietly laughed. "Your still older then me Yoruichi-sama."

Yoruichi feigned mock hurt and laughed "You should respect your elders, Kimiko-Chan!"

"Yes, you should Kimiko." said the the man behind her.

Kimiko turned to him, "Last I checked Ganji-san, I am the head of this family, Not you! Keep your nose matters that no longer concern you." she told him coldly.

"Kim-"

"And, furthermore, you in public, will address me as Lady Shingo, or and the very least Kimiko-sama. Do I make myself clear?"

The old man stood a little taller, "Crystal, Kimiko-sama." He said threw clenched teeth

"Good," she said nodding, "leave. Arianna you too."

The girl bowed, "yes, my lady."

The old man narrowed his eyes. And turned away from her.

"Your a bit of a bitch, aren't you Kimmy-chan?" Yoruichi said to her.

She looked skyward. "Only to Ganji, he needs to get out my life, hes been interfering for most of it. I've been wanting to do that since my father died." She shook her head smiling "No matter, Are you enjoying yourselves?" She asked looking between them.

"Oh yes. But I'll be heading back shortly. I cant leave Kisuke and Tessai alone for very long. We'd have crisis on us if I left for more then a few hours."

Kimiko nodded. "I imagine keeping track of those to mischief makers would be especially difficult, that is if I remember any of my youth."

Yoruichi hugged her. "You look good kiddo, keep up the good work." She told her ruffling her hair and turning away.

"And yourself, sir?" she said looking at Byakuya.

"Yes" he said.

"I am glad." She tilted her head to her side smiling. She narrowed her eyes as she saw something behind him. "Excuse me I have an uncle to murder." She sidestepped him and he raised an eyebrow. As she went up to the man she had earlier called Ganji. He could see her face grow more angry with each word that came out of his mouth. He turned away and scanned crowd.

_Maybe I should mingle**. **_

**_You just want to talk to the girl _**his Zanpakuto said to him.

_No. Not entirely._ He thought back.

**_Don't try to get one by me. I am a part of you after all. I can see your innermost desires. _**

_Oh. _he though._ And what wou-_

His thought was caught off guard by a slight tap on his shoulder. It was Kimiko. "Hey Lord Kuchiki, Wanna help me disappear?" Kimiko asked. It seems I've made my uncle a little upset with me!

"And disappearing will make it better?"

She nodded and flashed a trademark Kimiko smile. "Ah yup!" she said.

"Where do you suggest we go?" He asked her. "There are people everywhere?"

"Can you keep up?" She asked flash stepping away.

He inwardly smirked. _Of course I can_.

He followed her to another garden on the other side of the estate. She stopped on veranda. Byakuya stopped slightly behind her.

"We here." she said looking over her shoulder too him. "Airainna, Tea." She commanded to the air As the woman appeared from seemingly know where.

"Of course Kimiko-sama."

She walked down the steps. Toward a pond. "You coming?" She asked turning back at him.

He descended the stairs. "Where are we?"

"Whatever do you mean? We are in the Shingo head of house garden AKA Kimiko's personal garden"

"You aren't really hiding then."

She raised an eyebrow. "Oh yes it is. I hardly ever come here. Not since- "she stopped. "I'm usually in the forest when I am hiding. Not out here. But seeing as I am in this," she gestured to her kimono "I'd rather not destroy it. I think Ganji would have my head if I did." she looked around the garden "They have kept it up though. Not that I like it."

"Why?" He asked looking around. "Its beautiful."

She nodded "It is, yes. It just brings memories I'm not particularly fond of. Oh," she said pointing at him "And if Ganji-san asks, I kidnapped you."

Arianna brought the tea pot and set it on the tray between them. And pored each of them a cup. "Ganji-sama says that you are to go back to the party. And that it is rude for you too leave your guests like that."

She closed her eyes. "Ganji-san can entertain the guests. Its not me who organized this whole charade."

"He's just concerned for your future Kimiko-sama."

She closed her eyes. "I know Arianna. I just wish he'd be concerned with someone else for once his life. He has his own children after all"

"May I leave?" The girl asked.

Kimiko opened her eyes and looked at her. "Yes. go."

_Worried about her future? _He though.

Seeming to read his mind she spoke, "My uncle is trying to set me up with an ' Available Lord' its starting to get on my nerves." She took a sip of her tea. "In case you were wondering."

"Not at all." he lied, "So, Why did you bring me here?"

She cracked a smile. "I trust you." she said swirling her tea in the cup "And I felt like I was being a pack of wolves. Hungry ones." She added Her eyes going wide. She looked up at him. "Think of something work related to talk about please."

He gave her a slightly confused look.

"Ganji's coming here," she explained.

"Captain Kyokora's and Captain Ukatake's inccencent need to get rid of our sake budget?" he offered.

"It is quite grotesque. Actually. I always thought Captain Ukatake shouldn't drink because it agrivates his illness." She turned and stood "Oh! Ganji-san to what do I owe the pleasure of your company?"

The old man fumed. "YOU SHOULD BE AT THE GATHERING WITH YOUR GUESTS" he screamed as he surged forward. He raised his hand to strike Kimiko and she flinched away. but Byakuya stood and flash stepped to stop him before he could

"Would you really strike a woman?" He asked quietly.

"Lord Kuchiki! I didn't see you there."

"It is wrong to strike a woman. No matter what the circumstances." he said looking down a kimono shaking. "Moreover she is the head of your family and has power over you. I suggest you apologize!" he commanded his eyes narrowing.

Her eyes went wide as she stared up at her captain. _Shit_ she thought.

Byakuya stepped aside From in front of her. As her uncle bowed "I am very sorry Kimiko-sama. My anger got the better of me. Please accept my apology."

She nodded. "Yes, I accept it." She said in a shaky voice.

The three of them went back to the party together. And Kimiko resumed her talking to the guests.

Byakuya watched from afar, Concerned, that when he left that evening her uncle would strike her.

He was among the last to leave. And Kimiko personally walked him out. "Thank you" she told him quietly. He looked down at her and nodded. "Good night, Captain," she said as reached the gates. She was looking down as though she was ashamed of something.

"Goodnight." he said turning. He stopped and turned around as an uncontrollable urge overtook him. He leaned down and pecked her on the cheek Before flash stepping away.

She stood perfectly still. As she brought her hand up to her cheek still unable to believe that her captain had just done that. She blushed and turned to walk back to her rooms.

Byakuya turned into the gates of the Kuchiki estate. _What possessed me to do that? _he thought.

**_You have feelings for her? _** His Zanpakuto offered.

_But why._

**_This comes back to earlier. Your deepest darkest desires Master. _**

_Shut up,_ he said pulling open the shino door to his room. _I need to think. _

* * *

><p>She was undressed as quickly as the maids could get the expensive kimono off and folded away. She dressed in her shinigame uniform and packed a small bag of possessions that she would take to her quartets at the sixth division.<p>

"Kimiko-sama wont you stay here?" Airanna asked.

She shook her head. "You know my uncle is more then capable of looking after the family affairs. He has, after all always done it. Ill be back on the weekend."

"Of course. We will keep your room ready then."

She nodded. "Thats fine with me. Thanks girls!" she said pulling the bag over her shoulder and flash stepping away.

When she got to the division she sighed. She was tiered but could not bring herself to go to bed. She walked into her bedroom. As a vice captain she had be afforded the luxury of an apartment as opposed to the single rooms the rest of the shinigami were given. And having an apartment meant also having a bathroom that was all her own. She turned in that direction turned the taps on letting the hot water fill the tub up.

* * *

><p>Byakuya himself had not moved in many hours and though he had tried to sleep he could not manage to make the thoughts swirling in his head subside. <em>Why did I do that? <em>he thought again.

He got up out of bed just as the sky had began to turn pink. He dressed and got ready for the day and slipped out of the grounds heading toward the sixth division.

* * *

><p>She submerged herself allowing the water to take the day away, allowed the hot Work the kinks out. She sat in the tub until the water went ice cold And the sky had turned pink. She got out toweling herself dry and dressing in the white under ukaka. She went out to the window. The sunrise was beautiful.<p>

**_No sleep tonight hey Kimiko?_** Came the voice of her Zanpakuto.

"Apparently not," she said aloud.

_**The roof would be a better place to watch**. _

Kimiko nodded going to her room and grabbing a kimono to wrap herself in. she went out onto the veranda and flash stepped to the roof.

* * *

><p>Byakuya stopped in front of the office of the sixth division noticing his vice captain perched precariously on the edge of the roof with her back to him.<p>

He flash stepped to stand on the peak of the roof. "Something, vice captain Shingo, about your appearance, would suggest that you have not yet gone to bed yet."

She whipped her head around. "Captain!" she said, adjusting her kimono. "No, I haven't." she admitted staring up at him.

He could tell she was exhausted. She had purple bags under her blue eyes. Her skin was a sallow color. But she spoke again. "But, judging by you own appearance, sir, neither have you."

He raised an eyebrow and sat down beside her. "Shingo go to bed."

**_Does Master wish to join the lady? _**His Zanpakuto whispered to ignored it.

She turned back to the sunrise. "I just want to see the sun come up then I will sleep."

He nodded, "Fine."

As the sun came up her eyes drifted shut and her head lolled. She was soon breathing rhythmically.

_**Mistress**, _her Zanpakuto said to her. She got no response.**_ Hmm. KIMIKO! Oh maybe its better this way. _**

Byakuya looked over at her sleeping form. The sun hadn't even finished its ascent. She sure watched the sunrise alright, but only from behind her eyelids. He reached over to her and lightly touched her shoulder. "Shingo," he said softly. "Kimiko."

She only sighed in her sleep.

He shook his head as he reached over and picked the tiny woman up. He flash stepped to her quarters and slid open the shijo screan. He looked around it was sparse but very neat and tidy.

"Captain?" Came the words in a sleepy haze.

He looked down at the woman in his arms. Her eyes were partially open. "I'm putting you in your room so you can sleep more comfortably."

"Oh," she nodded nuzzling into his chest "OK."

He stared down at her. He put her carefully on the futon and leaned over to pull the blanket over her.

As he did this she leaned up and pecked him on the cheek. "Have a good day captain"she said as she rolled over so that her back was too him.

**_I think she likes you master. _** Came the self satisfied voice of Senbonzakura.

He stood and watched her sleep for a few more moments before turning and leaving for his office.

_**Maybe.**_

* * *

><p><em><strong>An:**_ Have you got a Question? Thought? Comment? A concer (IE an error or somesort)? Flame? Random outburst? Leave a review. I take them all! All you have to do is press the little buttont that says 'REVIEW'!

On a slightly related note. If you see any errors just point them out. If anything doesnt make sense point it out. Before I reach the final edit that I post I will read the chapter about twenty times. And thats enough to make anyone miss things. SO be kind and point it out.

Some people will argue that there are enough characters to play with in the bleach universe, and while yes Tite Kubo is a terrible troll, I like to be able to manpliat the characters more. Hence I write oc's. If it turns mary-sue. Stop me. Please. Just say HEY MEL SOSO is a total mary sue. Ahhh but I digress. I dont want to any characters seriously out of canno. I hate that. I hate reading AU fic. But once again I digress.

Im tiered its 11:58 pm. Ive been awake since seven. Bed time... I think so!

Melina!

edit: i fixed some stuff. but if you see anything just drop me a line. ill listen promise!


	4. 4:A Day To ThinkSleep

**Author:** Melina Hites

**Story:** Yet to be named? (got a suggestion; PM me plz or review)

**Chapter:** A day to think/sleep.

**Pages:** 3

**Total story pages: **18 and counting

**Disclaimer:** I still defanitly dont own bleach

**Word Count: **1108

**Total Story Word Count: **6520 and thats in two days pretty good Hu?

**Summery:** Post winter war. Byakuya Kuchiki is given an ultimatum. Find a wife and produce an heir all in two years time.

**Authors Note: **just saying this now to clear up any confusion before it begins.

This is normal speaking. _this is a thought._ _**this is a Zanpakuto.**_ **this is ichigo's hollow (but he isn't in this chapter so not to worry)[he comes around later]...{a lot later}**

this is what happens when i listen to my iPod ohhh dearz.

**dedicated:**To Lefty11 here you go. I started this as soon as I got your review. Heehee.

its short and has sum fun moments in it. So enjoy

So without further ado.

* * *

><p><span>A day to thinksleep.

Kimiko Sat upright from under the blanket of her futon and rubbed her eyes and looked around. "Defiantly late." She said running her hand through her matted black hair. She got up and walked to the bathroom and looked at herself in the mirror. _**You look like you were out all night drinkin' Kim-chan. **_

"No Joking there" she agreed turning the sink tap on and splashed warm water onto her face.

She picked up her hair brush and began to slowly work the knots out of her hair. _I never go to bed with wet hair. What was I thinking? _ She thought tugging at a particularity nasty knot. She dropped the brush, her blue eyes going wide. _I didn't._

_**Oh yes you did. **_

_I did._

_**I do believe I just said that. **_

_But why? _

_**The more appropriate question here is why not?**_

_Because. There are so many reasons. _

_**Kimiko that is a terrible answer. Whats wrong with it? Your single, Hes a widower, meaning, my dear, that he is also single. Your both noble. He is gorgeous. Need I go on? **_

_How about he's my captain. Both of us could get in so much trouble. _She picked up her brush and began working at the knots once more.

_**But there's no denying that you don't feel something for him. **_

She stopped brushing again. She looked strait into her own blue eyes staring. _Do I? _

_**Trust the one that lives in your head. You do. **_

She sighed and began brushing again. As she finished she pulled her hair up into a pony tail. And walked to her room to get dressed.

She finally made it down to the division office at about noon and everyone from the third through twentieth seats were peering through a tiny crack in the door.

"I just cant believe it." A younger man said.

"Not in all my years!" Another said

"The shinigame woman's association will not be able to keep them in stock." One woman said with a camera in hand snapping quick photos.

"What, do you think your doing?" she hissed at them. They turned around collectively.

"Vice-Captain!" said one in a shocked tone.

Kimiko raised an eyebrow. "I'm waiting." She said tapping her foot. Since her blowup at Renji two days ago people with giving her a wide berth.

"Its the captain!" said the one who had been taking pictures.

"I gathered as much," she said looking at her nails. "Whats so interesting about Captain Kuchiki?"

"Well," another said. "Captain Kuchiki is sleeping at his desk."

"WHAT?" Kimiko asked in disbelief, pushing through the group "lemme see." She looked through the crack and into their shared office her eyes going wide. Sure enough the captain had his head resting on his hands softly snoring. She turned back to her subordinates with a slight smile on her face. "Get back to work." She commanded shaking her head. She carefully pushed open the door and walked up to his desk.

_**Ah he is sooo cute. **_Her zanpukto gushed.

Kimiko just smiled.

She reached out and lightly touched his shoulder. "Captain Kuchiki, sir. Wake up." She softly said.

"Hmm." he opened his eyes and looked around groggily. His eyes going wide realizing where exactly he was.

"I think you should go home, sir." Kimiko told him softly.

He looked up at her, with tiered bloodshot eyes. Nodding.

"I cant imagine sleeping on a desk would be very comfortable."

He shook his head. "Not really no. I trust you can handle this lot?" he said.

"Of course sir." _More then capable._

He nodded getting up and walking out of the office.

She raised an eyebrow and shook her head. Sitting down at her own desk to continue to work through the mountain of paperwork on it.

Byakuya flash stepped home, went straight to his bed and slept. He didn't bother removing the kensakan or even changing out of his uniform he just slept.

* * *

><p>A knock came to the office door.<p>

"Vice Captain Shingo. Vice Captain Yachiru Is here. She insists on coming in."

"Its ok," Kimiko said smiling slightly.

A small pink and black ball of fury came into the office. "GOLDY wheres Bya-kun." The girl said.

"He went home." Kimiko said smiling. "He wasn't feeling well."

_**Yea. Right. tired=not feeling well. Ill have to remember that one. **_

The little girl got a worried expression on her face her eyes going wide. "Oh no."

"He'll be better tomorrow." Kimiko said smiling reasuredly at the girl.

She huffed. "I wanted him to play with me."

"Ah! Another time I'm sure Yachiru." Kimiko pulled open a drawer and retrieved 'a backup feed Yachiru candy' lollipop. "Want a sucker? Kimiko asked taking the blue candy and handing it to the girl.

"Thank you Goldy!" The girl said snatching the lollipop. "Do you wanna play with me?"

Kimiko smiled "I am sorry. I can't right now. But I bet if you go find Ken-chan he'll play with you."

The tiny pink haired girls eyes went wide and she nodded wildly. Turning and flash stepping out of the office.

She shook her head. She was sure that kid had lived on candy and sugar highs. She smiled looking at the paper work. She was nearly finished the paper work that Renji had not completed. She only had one small stack left. But it was nearly sundown and most people had left the office.

_**When are we gonna practice. I'm bored. **_Her zanpuakoto whined.

_Im finishing this paperwork. Then i'm going to eat then I am sleeping. _ She told the spirit mater of factually.

_**Tommorow then? **_The spirit inquired.

She nodded. "Yup" she said aloud.

She worked through the remainder of paperwork. Put it in the 'Completed' pile and got up out of her desk pushing in her chair. The sun had gone down and the Laterans had been lit all over the serieti. It was really quite beautiful.

She was the last to leave the office building. She turned and began walking the short distance to her quarters.

The dark provided the perfect cover for her captures. She never heard or seen them come up behind her.

After all masking retsui was what the secret remote squads did best.

At the Kuchiki family estate a servant had this unfortunate task of waking the lord of the house up for some dinner. He screamed at the servant that he didn't want to be disturbed. And went back to sleep.

* * *

><p>An: thoughts? Comments/ Questions? Concerns (IE spelling grammar)? Flames? Random outburst? I take em all. I'm not biased! Just click that little button that says 'Review.'

I have the next chapter almost finished and the one following that is done, but it isnt edited and is VERY rough and is likely to change ^_^.

Also my computer(i am on my mothers) will be back from HP within the weak so we can all squee. cuz ill my POS back! yeah i can watch bleach, and gundums again heehee.

if you havent tried libre office i really encorage it! its like microsoft office/ work but its free. and when you upload chapters the formatting stays the same!

immma gonna esplain how I write. I write in a non liner style. Meaning I currently have two chapters after this written and. But I have to write the content in between and that is usually what takes time. Also. So yea.

Thats it for now.

Melina.

edit: this one tooo


	5. 5:Of Letters and Plans

**Author:** Melina Hites

**Story:** Yet to be named? (got a suggestion; PM me plz or review)

**Chapter:** Of Letters and Plans

**Pages:** 3

**Total story pages: 21** and counting

**Disclaimer:** I still defiantly don't own bleach

**Word Count: **912

**Total Story Word Count: 7432(um thats a lot)**

**Summery:** Post winter war. Byakuya Kuchiki is given an ultimatum. Find a wife and produce an heir all in two years time.

**Authors Note: **just saying this now to clear up any confusion before it begins.

This is normal speaking. _this is a thought._ **_this is a Zanpakuto._ this is ichigo's hollow (but he isn't in this chapter so not to worry)[he comes around later]...{a lot later}**

* * *

><p><span>Of Letters and Plans<span>

When Byakuya entered the office he found that the desk of his lieutenant was empty. It was already past the time she had arrived the last few days. Except yesterday. He shivered. _Yesterday**.**_

Byakuya walked into the main office where the rest of seated officers. Has anyone seen the vice-captain.

"Not since yesterday evening, sir". Said one.

The third seat piped up. "I was the last one to leave, before her."

"So no ones seen her since last night." Byakuya asked to clarify.

They nodded.

"I'll be back shortly" he said. He walked the short distance to her quarters and found the door locked he flash stepped to the second floor balcony where her room was situated. She wasn't there. Maybe she's at the manor. He shook his head giving up. She'll show up when she shows up. He walked back to the office and began to work at the numerous reports that had accumulated the day before.

Not long after he had began there was a knock at the door. "Captain." Came the voice.

"Enter." he said in a bored monotone as he continued to read the report on his desk.

His third seat entered followed by one of the ladies that had accompanied Kimiko the day of her party.

"Captain this is Ai Shihōin , She's here on behalf of her family. that's all she would tell me." the third seat said giving the woman a dark look.

"Leave!" he commanded the third seat. "What business does the Shihōin family have with me." He asked turning to the girl.

The girl pursed her lips, "I'm sorry Kuchiki-sama for bothering you at work, but my uncle sent me." She explained. "And its not the Shihōin family. I am by birth a Shingo." She said quietly.

She pulled two letters from the sleeve of her kimono. "Ganji-sama sent me." She said giving him the two letters. "Kimiko-sama is going to be married. And part of her marriage dictates she must resign from her position as a shinigame."

He looked up at her wide eyed.

She continued to explain. "That letter is the one with the family seal on it, Ganji-sama Wrote and made Kimiko-sama, sign it. The other one is the letter Kimiko-sama wrote. I have no idea what it says, but she asked me to deliver it personally."

He looked up from the two letters, "You said Ganji was your uncle. Are you Kimiko's sister?"

The girl shook her head. "No. I am her aunts daughter. We grew up the same time and we are close enough to be sisters, but we are nothing more then cousins."

He nodded his head. "Is that why she isn't here today?"

The girl nodded. "Last night her future husband came and collected Kimiko and brought her to the manor house. From what I understood they had to knock her out she would stop screaming."

"Screaming?" He questioned her.

The girls expression darkened. "Kimiko-sama was, in essence, kidnapped after she completed work yesterday evening. She didn't even go back to her quarters." She sighed. "I don't necessarily agree with Ganji's methods. But then not many of us do."

Byakuya nodded. "Who is she marrying?"

"Akio Fon. Captain Soi Fon's youngest brother." The girl said.

"If that's all you may leave."

"Thank you." She bowing and turning to leave.

Byakuya opened the first letter, the one with the Shingo family seal.

It was very formal and clearly not written by Kimiko.

_Captain Kuchiki._

_Firstly I would like to thank you for allowing and choosing me to serve under you it was a great honor. But regretfully I must due to personal reasons resign from my position as vice captain of the sixth division._

_Kimiko Shingo_

The second was longer and he could see tear drops. On the page.

_Captain Kuchiki._

_By now you have probably heard about what Ganji is planning. The old senile bastard had the nerve to have me kidnapped and brought to the manor house sedated._

_He plans to marry me to Akio Fon. Ganji had planned on introducing me to him the day of the party. But I ran off. And (as you know) kept my distance for the rest of the night._

_I would like to thank you giving me the opportunity(however short) to serve as your vice captain. It was a great pleasure and honor._

_I am sending this letter with my dearest cousin Ai Shihōin. Ganji tells me Ai is everything I should be. Quiet and submissive. He also said something to the effect that he couldn't believe that my father had left me in charge of the Shingo family. He told me (in quite the epic monologue) that he should have been left as the heir. And now with this marriage he will be._

_I feel like I am some sort of pawn in a game of political chess. I hate it. I am better then that. Why didn't I see this coming._

_I digress._

_Thank you again for allowing me my time with you and the sixth division._

_Yours truly,_

_Kimiko Shingo._

**_This isn't good master._**

_No. It isn't._

**_What shall we do?_**

_Nothing for now._

**_But master! If we don't._**

_I know._ Byakuya put the letters on the desk and turned to look out the window. "For now, we wait."

* * *

><p>An: thoughts? Comments/ Questions? Concerns (IE spelling grammar)? Flames? Random outburst? I take em all. I'm not biased! Just click that little button that says 'Review.'

I seriously LMAO if someone just left a random outburst. I get them all the time on DeviantArt about the most random things. They make my morning when I get up to check messages lol :P

Edit: same here switched some stuff...


	6. 6:No Hope In Sight

**Author:** Melina Hites

**Story:** Yet to be named? (got a suggestion; PM me plz or review)

**Chapter:**No hope in sight.

**Pages: **4

**Total story pages: 25** and its nowhere but up from here!(yes I just quoted shania twain. I am a terrible terrible person. Thats what happens when the iPod goes on shuffle!)

**Disclaimer:** I have not recently acquied the rights to bleach. Hence I dont own it.

**Word Count:**1573

**Total Story Word Count: **9005 (OMG that's almost 10k...[ Hey Becca you proud of me yet?])

**Summery:** Post winter war. Byakuya Kuchiki is given an ultimatum. Find a wife and produce an heir all in two years time.

**Authors Note: **just saying this now to clear up any confusion before it begins.

This is normal speaking. _this is a thought._** _this is a Zanpakuto._ this is ichigo's hollow (but he isn't in this chapter so not to worry)[he comes around later]...{a lot later}**

* * *

><p><span>No Hope in Sight<span>

Her room in the manor was largest, the master bedroom. She had inherited it from her mother when she died. And with it she inherited the responsibility that had come with it. She sighed.

_Why couldn't I have born elsewhere. _

**_Don't get me started. I ask myself everyday how I ended up with someone as crazy and unstable as you._**

_Crazy? Unstable? Could you insult me more?_

**_I could yes. But I wont. _**

Kimiko shook her head._ Your so kind, Kin-chan._

**_I must say for all your problems Kimiko, I am quite proud of you. _**

_Che' why? _

**_Because you gave those guys quite a run. I was impressed. Even after they separated us. _**

_Thank you._

**_Remember dear, every time you thank me your really thanking a piece of yourself, so its kind of redundant. _**

_Shut up. Your over analyzing is making my brain hurt**. **_

**_You. A brain? Since When? _**Came the final jab.

When she heard nothing else come from her Zanpakuto she opened her eyes.

She had given up trying to leave the room already. It would become her prison and would stay as much until Ganji let her out. She snorted. "Like hats gonna happen." she got up from her position on the floor and walked the obscenely large desk that was in the room. She opened the drawer that held her calligraphy set. She reached in and pulled the cherry wood box out. She ran her fingers along the outside of the box taking the thin layer of dust off of it that had collected there from disuse. The carving on the box was very intricate, Cherry Blossoms, one of her favorite flowers. She smiled remembering the day she had received it.

It had been the day she had first heard kin speak to her. She had run and told her father.

"My My Kim! What a smart little girl you are!" He had said to her. "And so talented." He had reached into the his desk and extracted the box that she now held. "I was planning on saving this till your birthday but, I think a reward for all your hard work is appropriate."

"A calligraphy set!" She remembered running her fingers over the engraving. "Father, its beautiful. And it has Cherry Blossoms on it! Thats my favorite! Oh thank you!" she said wrapping her arms around him. It was an awkward hug, mostly because her father had been sitting at his desk.

"You are most welcome, my dear." he told her running his hands over the back of her head.

She opened it up, then placed it on the desk.

That was the last time she had hugged her father. He'd died only a short time later. She shook her head wiping the tears away that had begun to well up in her eyes. _Quit it Kimiko._

She pulled the ink and paper out the drawer and began to practice each character purposely as she had always , peace, Temperance, loyalty, the last one she wrote was trust.

She picked her brush admired her handiwork. as she had always

_**Very pretty, mistress. Kenji-sama would be proud. **_

_I hope so. I just wish he was here. _

_**You were a child when he died. That's a lot of responsibility for a child to take on. **_

She nodded. "Why am I so weak?" She asked herself quietly. She shook her head.

She stood and turned around as she head the shoji screen opening.

Ganji entered followed by Arianna.

"What do you want?" She said in a low deadly voice.

Arianna spoke up. "We only wished to bring Kimiko-sama something to eat." She said pushing the tray of food forward.

"And If I'm not hungry?" She asked her eyes darting to her uncle.

"Kimiko, there is no way your not hungry. You haven't touched your food in two days. If you don't eat I will force feed you." Her uncle told her.

Her eyes narrowed. "You will do nothing to me." she said as she let a little of her restiu stream off of her.

"That has no effect on me Kimiko. Arrianna on the other hand." He turned around to look at the maid tremble.

Kimiko narrowed her eyes. "You bastard. You brought her here as protection because you know if I were to flare my retsui I'd make Arrianna ill. Your using her."

"Shes only a just maid."

Kimiko felt her anger rise up. She knew if Ganji stayed any longer she would lose what little control on the storm rising up inside of her. "Airranna leave the food on the desk. Ill eat it." she commanded the girl.

The girl nodded an appreciative smile on her her face as she Placed the steaming food on the desk.

Ganji spoke, "have you considered what I have said?"

"I have" Kimiko said brushing past him to sit at the desk.

Ganji waited for a further response. When he got none he tapped his foot, "And?"

"and what?" she countered childishly.

"Kimiko, I will not play games with you!" He told her.

"Leaving you the title of head of our house hold would be absurd. My father gave me that title and mine it shall remain." She took a sip of the tea that was on on the desk.

"All you are is a figure head any way Kimiko. You do nothing related with the family."

"That doesn't mean I am not capable, Ganji. I was taught how." She hissed at him turning back to her food she. "I always trusted you to be able to handle it. To not let the power you did have go to you head."

**_And we didn't realize this long ago. _**

"Furthermore it is not within your power to arrange a marriage for me. That would have been up to me and me alone. But you have overstepped your bounds," she stood to face him, "Big time."

He came up to her and went to slap her, but was stopped by Kimiko grabbing his wrist. "You have another thing coming to you if you think that you are going to hit me again, old man."

"Your precious captain isn't here to stop me Kimiko. Do you really think that A Kuchiki would want anything to do with a such a low class noble."

That had hurt her.

**_But we know otherwise, Kimi-chan. _**

"He obviously thought I was good enough to be his vice captain!" She shot back.

**_Good girl!_**

"Have you ever stopped and thought about what my father would say to you?"

Ganji's face morphed into a self satisfied smirk. "He would be proud."

"Not in the slightest." She shot back. "He would be ashamed to call you his brother."

"Well, we will never know." Ganji retorted. He turned to leave stopping In the door. "Oh and Kimiko," he Turned to her "until you do agree you wont be leaving this room." He stepped out into her veranda and slid the door shut once more.

She flew forward at the door. Only to be repelled by a kido shield. "Damn IT." She screamed. "Coward."

She slid down the wall to the floor and began to cry.

**_You need to be stronger Kim-chan._**

_I know. But I just don't know what to do anymore._

**_I know you will figure it out._**

* * *

><p>It had been a month since Kimiko had resigned and Byakuya still hadn't handed in her formal resignation yet. He kept saying to everyone that she was on an 'extended leave of absence to deal with some family matters.' but people outside of division were beginning to notice. The first of which was Captain Soi Fon. And she confronted him about.<p>

"why haven't you said anything about your former vice captain?" Soi Fon questioned stressing the former.

"I have chosen not too, Captain Fon. Kindly do not interfere with matters that are not of your divisions concern."

But the whispers continued. Byakuya was at a loss as to what to do. He resolved that he would speak to the captain commander today. He took both letters and hid them into his sleeve and went to the first division, which, is where he now found himself.

He stood before the captain commander's desk as the old man read the letters that he had been given.

"This is a grave situation." said the captain commander rubbing his temples. "Why did you not approach me sooner."

Byakuya felt he was child being chastised for having his fingers in the cookie jar. "I felt that I would be interfering. It isn't my place interfere with other family's matters."

The older captain looked up him. "If I am not mistaken the sixth division is the division that enforces the laws of the sereite. The old man sighed and stood. There is nothing we can do now. The past is the past. He said turning away from him. The wedding is in only a few days time. Even if I called an emergency meeting of the central 46..." he turned back. "I am sorry Captain Kuchiki there isn't time."

Backyard nodded. "Thank you, sir." he said turning and leaving.

Yamamoto watched his retreating back. _don't do anything rash, Byakuya Kuchiki. _

_**A/n:**_ Have you got a Question? Thought? Comment? A concern (IE an error or some sort [it could be something cannon I may have missed b/c my computer has been being repaired for the last two weeks so I haven't had it and I only got it back Thursday night sooooyeeah]{I STRONGLY DISLIKE HP})? Flame? Random outburst? Leave a review. I take them all! All you have to do is press the little button that says 'REVIEW'! And type a small message.

This is the section of the authors notes where I insert a witty comment... na I dont do witty comments. Or maybe... ah w/e Ah immma in a bit of a doctor who mode *OMGEXTREAMLYAWSOEMHAPPYDANCE* the new episode comes out tomorrow so ill be watching that... and the marathon that leads up to it. (yea cuz im that cool) and not writing *le sigh* but yeah...

I wanna say Thankies to Lefty11 for the review.

Also to LaliLali. I may take you up on that offer.

I may take you up on that offer.

The turtle thing made me die (of happiness) inside. It spawned one of the longest giggle attacks I have ever had. Furthermore I when I went out that night I told a friend about it and she and she also enjoyed it. Defiantly one of the better random outbursts I've seen!

More people need to be comma fascist. Honestly. I know all the grammar rules for them(commas) I just never put them in... or if I do there in the wrong spots soooo yeah hehe... my grade 12 english teacher hated marking my essay's... because my grammer fails. Basically I forgive you. :)

anybody got any ideas for a title yet?

on another note, ill have two more one shots coming out shortly. Sort of related to For Old Times Sake, but at the same time. One slightly aheahd. One set around the same time. The only problem... I need a wifi connoction so I can send them to myself from my iPod.

This authors note is getting to be exceedingly long... oh dears... well I do hope all of you have have an excellent Easter... passover... earthday... what ever you celebrate... :) I am off to veg with David Tennet, and Matt Smith. (AKA The Doctor's 10, 11!)

3 (as always)

Mel 3

edit; this had tons of error...probally still does.


	7. 7: A Wedding and An Escape Act

**Author:** Melina Hites

**Story:** (I've decided, it will be called) Insert your own witty title here.

**Chapter:** A wedding and an Escape Act.

**Pages:** 3

**Total story pages:** 28 hu. Interesting…

**Disclaimer:** I flew to Japan this last week, begged and pleaded with Tite Kubo to have bleach, even if it was only for a weekend, he said no… the bastard. So I still don't own bleach… :(

**Word Count:** 955

**Total Story Word Count:** 9960 shit not a 10000 yet? Ah next chapter.

**Summery:** Post winter war. Byakuya Kuchiki is given an ultimatum. Find a wife and produce an heir all in two years time.

**Authors Note:** just saying this now to clear up any confusion before it begins.

This is normal speaking. _this is a thought. **this is a Zanpakuto.**_ **this is ichigo's hollow (but he isn't in this chapter so not to worry)[he comes around later]...{a lot later}**

So without further ado.

* * *

><p>A Wedding and an Escape Act<p>

He had prepared, of course. An old futon from the storage rooms. Blankets pillows. A coat. Rice. Buckets. Bowls, chop sticks. And numerous other supplies he thought they would need. Of course in order to become a captain one had to learn certain survival skills. It was rare that he would ever have to use those skills.

But it didn't make what he was doing at the moment any smarter.

Today he was not the captain of the sixth division. He was a noble, a lord, and the head Kuchiki of family.

_**And possibly at the end of the day a criminal. **_he thought to himself.

He slid his zanpakuto into his obi sash and turned to leave for the wedding.

* * *

><p>Kimiko sat in patience. Today was supposed to be the happiest day of her life.<p>

Her day had begun hours ago, with the wax being put into her hair, which was now piled neatly on her head. Then it was the makeup. It took the servants hours to apply the white makeup to her shoulders, and face and neck. And this is where she now found herself. Staring at a ghost in the mirror. In the mirror she saw her door slide open, more servants carrying boxes. She sighed. She knew in those boxes were the numerous layers of kimono she would have to wear.

_I really hate this._

**_Nothing you can do about it. _**

_I know._

**_Well that's a lie you could do something but it would require you to kick your servants and that's really not fair to them._**

Kimiko smiled slightly.

And the servant chastised her because her makeup began to crack slightly. "Mistress! You must keep a strait face! The makeup will crack otherwise"

Kimiko's smile faded back into the emotionless mask, "Sorry, Dana-san."

"Please stand, Kimiko-sama." the woman kindly told her.

She did as directed as she was dressed.

She sat again as the servant who had begun her makeup did the finishing touches. Painting her lips red and applying the eyeliner, and brow pencil.

"There," the woman said stepping back observing her work, "All don!. You look beautiful, Kimiko-Sama."

She looked in the mirror once more. She looked like a bride. There was no use in fighting it. She knew that.

Today was supposed to be the happiest of her life, that didn't mean it was.

* * *

><p>The usher sat him near the back. For this he was glad. It made getting her easier.<p>

He sat in silence quietly reviewing his plan hoping it would work.

* * *

><p>She stood carefully. The servants walking her to the garden where the wedding would take place.<p>

Her future husband would be there waiting.

* * *

><p>She walked down the aisles. Stepping carefully, gracefully as possible.<p>

He turned head as she walked. He found her eyes and locked his own with them. He watched as she walked by him. Her eyes again finding her future husband.

As she reached the front of the aisle, he drew his zanpakuto. He flashed stepped to the front.

"Scatter, Senbonzakura." He said as a flurry of brilliant pink blades erupted From his blade. He outstretched his other hand from her. "You once said that you trusted me. Do you still?"

She nodded, taking his hand, they flashed away.

They flashed several more times before They stopped. He turned to her "Your too slow. I can carry you, it would be faster." he said walking in her direction.

She looked at him, her Sapphire blue eyes going wide "resp-"

Before she could even finish her thought he picked her up bridal style. And flashed again.

They were in Rukongai when they finally stopped.

And they stood like that for a few moments.

**_Mistress, I think we could stay like this for a while._**

"Sir, could you put me down?" she asked shyly.

He nodded putting her down.

"Um, Where are we, exactly?" She asked unsure of wear exactly they were.

"District 40. North Rukongai. Come this way." He said taking her hand. He led her to a small house that stood on the edge of the district. He handed her a purple kimono and a yellow obi . "Here. You will need to change."

She nodded, "ok."

She went into the house, or shack rather. And began to pull her many layers of kimono off. She let her hair down and then braided it.

_that's gonna need to be washed. _

She looked around the room. There was a small stack of things in the corner.

**_He planned this, Kimiko. _**

She smiled weakly. She owed him so much. She was still painted like a bride. The makeup would be harder to remove.

She walked out of the shack. He had changed too. He had removed his Kenseikan and scarf and put on simpler looking kimono. He had also brought a pail of water. Wash your makeup off we will have to blend in for a while. She nodded.

She took the pail of water and cupped her hands into the water. "oh." feeling the temperature. "its cold" she said to herself Quickly bringing her hands back. She shook her head.

**_Of course its cold. Now clean that face. You look like a cheep whore. _**

_Kin!_

**_Just wash. _**

She plunged her hands back into the water quickly scrubbing the white off her face, neck. Her sholders could wait until she could properly bath. After she was finished she dumped the water in a nearby group of trees.

He had begun making something to eat.

She stood by the fire. As he stirred. "I don't know how to thank you, sir."

"Don't. As you said, you are better then a pawn to be used."

She bowed her head. "Thank you."

* * *

><p>Authors note.<p>

Imma sorry it took so long… I have been having a twinge of block… I couldn't write the first part of this chapter. I have rewritten it about 8 times. Its still not the way I want it but I cant seem to get it write. I wrote the subsequent parts just fine but this was a bitch to write.

As always if anything doesn't make sense, just say so. Ill try to re word it so it does.

I'd love to hear what you think. All you have to do I click that button at the bottom of the page that says 'review' and leave your thoughts. I appreciate any and all comments, and will not be offended if you say you don't like it. _after all that's your opinion. And I have mine. So there._

Also in case you haven't figured it out yet, Byakuya by then end of this mess will probably be OOC. Cannon police be dammed…

Thanks to LaliLali, I see what you meant with the italics changing and went back and changed them.

And this is the part were I put my random outburst. I'm a naturally a strawberry blonde(no, blondes really don't really have more fun but w/e) . Today, or very early this morning (at about 1:30ish) I dyed my hair (according to the box) 'light auburn.' I now have the most spectacular ginger hair EVER…. Like I put Ginny Weasly from the Harry Potter movies to shame…its Like Renji red… I am most unamused. Also color foam fails (the concept is cool)…. EPICLY. The verdict my hair will be this color for at least the next two weeks. Then I'm dying it black…. Or something… not blonde thou…

Rant done.

Have an excellent day everyone!

Melina.


	8. 8:Hiding and Running Away

**Author:** Melina Hites

**Story:** Insert Witty Title Here

**Chapter: **Hiding and Running Away

**Pages: **5

**Total story pages: **33 (is it sad that I needed a calculator to add that?)

**Disclaimer:** I don't own bleach. If I did Byakuya would get more love.

**Word Count: **1420

**Total Story Word Count: **11380 (WAHOO! OVER 10K)

**Summery:** Post winter war. Byakuya Kuchiki is given an ultimatum. Find a wife and produce an heir all in two years time. Lets just say that doesn't happen. But that's ok!

**Authors Note: **just saying this now to clear up any confusion before it begins.

This is normal speaking. _this is a thought._ _**this is a Zanpakuto.**_** this is Ichigo's hollow (but he isn't in this chapter so not to worry)[he comes around later]...{a lot later}**

* * *

><p><span>Hiding and Running Away<span>

She sat against the rotted wood wall of the building. The smell of must still filled her nostils. She shook her head and closed her eyes. She focused her power inward. Drawing herself into her inner world.

She opened her eyes satisfied with herself seeing her inner world. The walls that were built around it made it seem regal. A palace for a noble dragon sprit. And at its core was Kin, in her simplest form. Of course even in her simplest form kin, had a tendency to lean to the more melodramatic.

"Kin." she said softly looking at the golden figure who sat on a throne.

"Hey you! I see you have come to visit here again," She looked down, "its been ages." She buffed her fingers against her golden kimono.

Kimiko looked skyward. "Whatever, you drama queen," she said.

"It changed, in here." Kin said looking up. "I mean it got lighter." She said softly.

Kimiko raised an eyebrow.

Kin got up from her throne. "Before, it was raining." She quietly told her. "And it never rained here."Not once not even when your paretns died." Kin took a few tentive steps toward her. "It always cloudy. Always threatening. But skies never cried. Now Kimiko," Kin stopped looking skyward. "Its only the sun. the warm, beautiful sun. "

"It's good to see you Kin-chan."

"You know I hate it when you call me that. Kin said turning to from her." She walked away. "But I know that is a habit you will never break. Just do me a favour never call me that when we are battling. I wont respond."

"You have my word Kin-chan."

"Good. Now we have something more urgent to discuss."

Kimiko's once again raised her eyebrow.

"I can sense my brother, Gin." Kin's orange eyes went wide. "He is near. Kimiko, there looking for you. But I cant tell who eles is there."

* * *

><p>"Are you asleep?" He asked softly.<p>

When he got no response Byakuya moved to cover her up with a blanket. Her head was tilted to one side so her hair fell to cover a portion of her pale face. Carefully, so as to not wake her up, he moved the hair away and tucked it behind her ear. As he did this her eyes shot open.

"Kim-" he began but quickly trying to explain his actions but she him cut off by her.

"Shhh." She said bringing her finger to her lips. "Someone's coming." she told him, her voice dropping to a whisper.

Byakuya lowered his voice. "What? How do you know?"

"I just do! shut up and protect me dammit!"

Byakuya looked at her in shock.

"What?" She scoffed. "I kinda lack a zanpakuto. Otherwise we wouldn't be having this conversation." She told him hurriedly.

Byakuya nodded and went to stand in the doorway of the small shack that had become their hideout.

Kimiko on the other hand stood just inside the door.

"Who's there?" He called out into the dark night. He closed his eyes feeling an unfamiliar restui.

Kimiko tensed. "It's Ai. It's my cousin."

Byakuya looked sideways at her from the corner of her eye

"You hurt her and I will kill you," She said in a low deadly voice.

"How can you be sure she isn't here to capture us, Kimiko?

"It's hard to explain you just have to trust me."

"Marko." Came a disembodied sing-songy voice called from somewhere in the trees.

She sighed. "Polo!" She called back Coming to stand next to Byakuya.

"I brought a present," came the voice again.

"Oh do I get to see?"

"One would hope!" said the voice again. Byakuya watched as two women emerged from the trees.

"Hello, Ai, Yoruichi-sama"

"You would not believe how much Ganji questioned me when you ran away. To think I had anything to do with a you running away with a captain? How absurd." She looked at him. "If I had something to do with it would have been less sloppy." She said not taking her eyes off of him.

He looked at her raising an eyebrow.

"My present Ai-chan?"

Byakuya noted now how the girl was dressed all black like a ninja. "Your in the punishment force."

The corner of her mouth creased upwards. "Naaaaa really?" She said sarcastically. "Last time we met Kuchiki, I had just finished escorting my dearest cousin into the arms of Ganji. Do honestly think I wouldn't have gotten her out."

"About that," Kimiko said angrily. "Did you really have to knock me out?"

"Have you heard yourself when you scream? Its not pleasant."

She looked at her feet. "If it makes you feel any better my throat Is still raw." She looked up again. "You said you brought me a present?"

Ai smiled. "Gin wouldn't leave me alone kept going on about how I needed to 'save his sister' I never really understood how they are related. they are zanpakuto spirits. Whatever. You probably want your this back!" she said pulling Kimiko's golden blade from behind her. "You wouldn't believe the trouble I went through to get this. Ganji wouldn't let any one get close to it."

Kimiko's smiled widened. Taking the blade in hand, her expression softened. "Thank you." she said softly.

Yoruichi walked over to Byakuya. She stood in silence beside him.

"They seem so close." He said softly.

"Almost like sisters. They grew up together." She told him quickly. "Even their zanpakuto are similar."

He looked over at her as she continued.

"To make matters worse they have some sort of weird psychic link to one another."

He gave her a slightly confused look. "How do you know all that?"

"For the same reason I know your still an insufferable little boy beneath your emotionless exterior. I trained them. And Ai is actually one of my cousins. They were both raised on the estate. Well Ai was. Kimiko didn't come till a bit later. She was older."

"Yoruichi-sama, you should quit talking about me. Its making me blush!" Ai said playfully.

"And Its not psycic," said Kimiko, "or weird for the at matter!"

Yourichi smiled, "I like to talk about my favorite students."

Both women grinned at the comment.

Yoruichi expression darkened turning to Kimiko, "we need to get you out of here."

"Yes," She nodded. "But where to?"

"The human world. You can stay with me and Kisuke."

Her eyes widened "But, the division, and-"

"No," Byakuya said. "You should go."

Yoruichi handed her some folded clothing. "Your gonna have to change."

"Mmmhmm, rite." She said taking the clothing. And turning from the group. She looked at the group. "No peeking."

Byakuya looked over his shoulder to see her dropping her kimono so she stood in only her underwear.

He quickly faced the front again.

"Baka, that's what you get for peeking." Ai whispered grinning at him.

She came back with the same uniform as Ai. Her long hair had been pulled into the high ponytail that she had often worn it in. She slid her zanpakuto into the red sash around her waist.

"We should go now." said Yoruichi.

Ai nodded flashing away.

Kimiko nodded and turned to Byakuya. "Goodbye sir." She nodded once more turning away.

_**Your not gonna go do anything master?**_ Senbonzakura whispered in his mind.

"Kimiko! Wait." he reached for her wrist pulling her into an embrace.

Her eyes went wide as he pulled her close.

"Be safe, and don't let Ganji capture you."

She nodded into his chest. "okay" she whispered.

He kissed her on the forehead "be careful, Now go," he said releasing her.

She pulled a ribbon that he had never noticed before off of her wrist. "here." she said handing it too him. "this is a good luck charm, but it doubles as something to tie your hair up with."

He raised an eyebrow, "I don't follow."

She shook her head, "Your hair needs to be up it looks ridiculous. And," she turned and began to walk into the woods, "it's a promise that I'll be back. Yoruichi gave it too me when I was much younger. It means a lot to me." She looked over her shoulder shooting him a deadly look. "Don't loose it." And with that she was gone.

He looked down at the ribbon. A slight smile formed on his lips. It was his hair tie, the one that Yoruichi had stolen from him when he was a child and had never given back to him.

* * *

><p>Authors Note: Have you got a Question? Thought? Comment? A concern? Flame? Random outburst? Leave a review. I take them all! All you have to do is press the little button that says 'REVIEW'!<p>

So, I have a new chapter YEAH! Ahhh… another one tomorrow or the next day… I hate editing. -_-"

Gonna warn yall now there will be a slight time skip. About 2 months. (roughly).

I forgot to do this till now but thanks to everyone Alerting/ Favouriting the story. I'm glad you like it enough to continue to read. I Give you all hot chocolate chip cookies that I just finished baking!

Thanks Again everyone. And I hope all of you people have a fantastic DAY!

Melina ^_^


	9. 9: Captured

**Author:** Melina Hites

**Story:** I swear I will name it eventually

**Chapter:** CAPTURED

**Pages: **4

**Total story pages: **37 um… wowzers

**Disclaimer:** I'm not Tite Kubo. Ergo I do not own bleach.

**Word Count:**1475 ( a whole 55 words longer then the last one sweet!)

**Total Story Word Count: 12855** almost 13k? Cool!

**Summery:** Post winter war. Byakuya Kuchiki is given an ultimatum. Find a wife and produce an heir all in two years time. Lets just say that doesn't happen. But that's ok!

**Authors Note:**

\ahhhh cue sweat drop here -_-' immm sorrryies….. I lied…. It took longer to edit… partly because I started watching bleach again… partly cuz my lil sis was like can you find me a pic of Senna from the first bleach movie? So that took a few hours. And then cuz I momentarily decided I hate my story. I watched 100 episodes of gundum seed gundum seed destiny. (And your all like how… you have mad Marathoning skrillz…. Lol vlc player is amazing and you can speed it up sensationally. I was watching it in like 3x faster. Twas fun*heehee chipunck anime voices*) and then proceed to write like a fifty page fic about that… *le sigh* not posting thou. Its pretty jumbled. And makes sense to me… but know one else cuz its like in Me speak. -_-' which is special… so now im back. ^.^ briefly… maybe… I hate editing lets see how long I can go before ADD kicks back in and I get sidetracked. What would happen I wonder if I poseted a completely unedited version… that could be funnnz….*shakes head* or not….

just saying this now to clear up any confusion before it begins.

This is normal speaking. _this is a thought._ _**this is a Zanpakuto.**_** this is Ichigo's hollow (but he isn't in this chapter so not to worry)[he comes around later]...{a lot later}**

So here's the story nowz…. Thankies!

* * *

><p><strong>Captured<strong>

-Six months after Kimko leaves-

Byakuya stood in the center of the circular room.

"Byakuya Kuchiki for the crime of kidnapping, how do you plead?" asked a man who sat behind a screen with the kanji for one.

Byakya took a deep breath, "Guilty."

The man spoke again, "your punishment for this crime is 100 years in the magots nest. Your rank of captain, and noble title of Lord, will be stripped from you."

He stood perfectly still. He was already a prisoner. He had abandoned Kenseikan and wildflower scarf in the shack. His hair was bound by a lone red strip of silk she had given to him. He nodded.

"Take him away," A woman who sat behind 25 screen yelled.

He didn't fight as the took him away. He no longer had reason to. He looked to the right where he saw Jushiro Ukitake, and locked eyes with him. In the older mans eyes he saw worry. Byakuya looked forward.

Even in the constraints of the kido corps he was always escorted by at least one captain.

"Byakuya," Ukitake said as he looked at him, "she's alive, right?" In his heart that Byakuya wasn't as cold as he made out to be, and he a sense of justice that would prohibit him from actually killing someone who didn't wholly deserve it.

Byakuya looked back at him, and nodded his head once. Before resuming to stare at the back to the front.

They led him into the deepest layers of the maggots nest. Locking him in an eight by eight cell. His new home.

* * *

><p>-Six months after Byakuya is sentenced.-<p>

She perched herself on the edge of the apartment building. Before her she could see the mass of buildings that separated her from the sea. From Japan in general.

She giggled. She actually quite enjoyed it here. It was peaceful. There were no wars to speak of, and the hollows were few and far between. There were however a few misguided spirts who just enjoyed it here a tad too much.

She let the wind coming off the ocean rustle her hair. It was salty, but so fresh. It was winter but it sure didn't feel like it. She closed her eyes she opened her eyes. Soon, she knew, she'd have to leave. That was usually how it ended up happening.

The soul society would notice there were more soul burials then normal coming from an area and dispatch the a punishment force team to check it out.

She stood, dusting off her hakama. She turned hopped down onto the building's roof.

She had been running For almost a solid five months. They had found her first in Kaurakura, hiding with Kisuke and Yoruichi she shook her head flashing down to the street level. She ran down the street, running toward the ocean. She flashed again, narrowly avoiding an SUV. She arrived at her destination. She stood on the harbour wall.

She stiffened feeling a momentary flair of Reitsu. Ever since they had first began tracking her she had concentrated more on things like that. They were the moments that had bought her precious time to escape.

_Dammit. _she flashed away. They would be following her now.

She flashed again back to a park not far from the harbour, then a tower, A bridge. each time she flashed she felt retsui spike, another person follow.

_Shit. Shit. Shit. Defiantly going to be surrounded if I stop. _

_**Nothing like overstating the obvious. But you'll get tiered soon. **_

By now she had made it to the interior of the city, she Flashed into a university campus. She realized her mistake as soon as she had made it. The campus was very open, the courtyard she now stood in would be her downfall.

She stopped running closing her eyes As the Secret Mobile Corps surrounded her.

"One more move, Shingo, and your dead." a woman said in a low deadly voice.

"They sent a captain after me?" Kimiko eyes narrowed looking at Soi Fon. "I'm Honoured."

She felt the blade of a zanpakuto on her throat. "Drop the katanna, Shingo."

She pulled the brilliant golden blade from her obi sash. And tossed it to the feet of Soi Fon.

"Vice Captain Kimiko Shingo, you are here by charged with treason." Soi Fon Smiled. "you are also charged 3 counts of resisting arrest. For these crimes you will be taken to the soul society, and be brought before the central 46."

Kimiko nodded. "Fair enough," she said lightly, knowing that if she protested now, more charges would be added. They bound her hands with a kido spell. She knew if she wanted to she could break out of it, but she wasn't going to.

_I wonder if my ex-fiancé is in this group_

_**I hope for both our sake's, not.**_

She stood in silence, counting the number of people that were around her.

There were at least 30. Not including Soi Fon.

_Well I feel important._

_**You shouldn't get too full of yourself. They still captured you.**_

Soi Fon opened the sprit gate jabbing her zanpakuto into the air and turning it like a key.

The gate opened and she turned to the group behind her "Team one, your with me the rest follow."

Eight hell butterflies flew in and escorted them back.

When they reached the other side they were greeted by The Captain Commander and his lieutenant. "Captain Soi Fon," the lieutenant said. "Kimiko Shingo is to come with us."

"but we had orders to take her to the cen-"

"I supersede the central 46, when it comes to officers of the thirteen court guard companies." the old man told her authoritatively cutting her off.

Soi Fon did not speak.

"Unbind her." Soi Fon did as told and took the kido binding off of her.

"Now Leave." He commanded.

The captain of the second squad flashed away wordlessly followed quickly by the remainder of her team.

Yamamoto turned to Kimiko, "You, young lady, have some explaining to do."

The girl looked at her feet. In the years she had worked at the first division she had almost always avoided being yelled at or disciplined.

She noticed when she looked up he had his eyes open and was looking at her.

"We shall discuss this in my office. Shinsu, and Jusherio you will accompany us."

She looked at her feet again, seeing the pink clad, captain move to her right and and the white haired captain moved to her left.

She was escorted to the head captains office where she stood perfectly still for three hours while the old man yelled at her.

He asked her questions repeatedly and her answers were always short, or simple head nod.

"Sir," she said softly, "if it were not for what my uncle did, the events that have led up to this would have never happened. He is the reason all of this happened." she clenched her fist at her side.

"after Byakuya got you he should have brought you to me, and we could have sorted this whole thing out. It could have saved him his prison sentence, and your running away for the last year. "

She frowned. "It wasn't something we were thinking about at the time." She stared at her feet.

The old man sighed rubbing his temples. "Too late now." He stood. "Offically you wont be pardoned until later in the week, and until I say otherwise, you are on probation."

She looked up at her former captain.

"Which means, Shingo, you put one toe out of line you will be in the maggots nest with Kuchiki,"

_**Well that may not necessarily be a bad thing. **_

Kimiko's eyes glimmered slightly at the comment kin had mad. She turned her face serious," I understand, sir."

"Good. As to Ganji, he will be reprimanded. If not by me the council of nobles."

She looked up at her former captain again, a barely there, mischievous smile on his face.

She returned the smile.

"Now, Shingo, Out of my office, and get some rest I expect you to be able to work tomorrow." he paused, "I don't want to see you here under such circumstance again."

"Yes sir!" she said bowing and turning to leave.

_I cant believe he let me off that easy._

_**Ah the old fart's always had a soft spot for you. **_

_But-_

_**No Excuses! Accept it! now we have to get Bya-Kun outta prison? Got any ideas? And don't think breaking in is goanna work! This is the magots nest.**_

_Since when have we started referring to him as that?_

_**Since now.**_

_Oh. And I don't know how we will get him out. The only way is probably petitioning the Central 46. The only way to do so lawfully that is._

* * *

><p>Thoughts? Comments? Concerns? Just click that button that says review! And leave two sentacnes that's all im asking.<p>

This story has over 800 hits! And 8 reviews? Is it mary sue? Too confusing? I wanna know…

I like feed back of any kind. That way I can try to improve. (onwards and upwards)

I did a leadership course once… actually two course but w/e…( and this has merrit I swear its not a random thing) and our group motto was 'empowering acorns.' Acorns being the people we would end up leading. By leaving a review you will be emporing me(omg im getting corny)

But yeah ): Please this is sad mel beggin!

Thanks again to everyone, who has added to their alerts/ favorites. Or even reviewd I appreciat it!

Thank you all soooo much!- mel!


	10. 10: A Nice Long Talk

_**Author:**__ Melina Hites_

_**Story:**__ I swear I will name it eventually_

_**Chapter:**__ A nice long talk_

_**Pages: **__7 (I couldn't quite believe it. It was like I couldn't stop typing)_

_**Total story pages: **__44. (wow)_

_**Disclaimer:**__ Bleach is not mine. End of Story._

_**Word Count: **__2492 (COOL)_

_**Total Story Word Count: **__15375 (ZOMFG -_-')_

_**Summery:**__ Post winter war. Byakuya Kuchiki is given an ultimatum. Find a wife and produce an heir all in two years time. Lets just say that doesn't happen. But that's ok!_

_**Authors Note: **__This is normal speaking. this is a thought._ _**this is a Zanpakuto.**_** this is Ichigo's hollow (but he isn't in this chapter so not to worry)[he comes around later]...{a lot later}**

* * *

><p><strong>A Nice Long Talk<strong>

The leader of the punishment force led the Vice Captain of the sixth division through the group of men. "To be the leader of the containment unit you have to be able to contain the renegades within our walls."

The vice captain simply nodded.

"Most of the group are allowed to live in here, uncaged." he paused, looking back at the vice captain. "Occasionally we lock the more dangerous ones up."

She again nodded, "I understand," she said.

He looked to the garment she held neatly in her fingers. It was a hiorie.

"Not sure letting this one out is smart. He did kidnap someone."

She smiled weakly, "I am sure that he had the best intentions."

He stopped and looked back at her. Her bangs covered her eyes. He almost felt sorry for the woman. "He's this way."

Nodding she began walking.

They arrived at the cell. Stopping at the cell door the commander spoke, "Hey Kuchiki, the Central 46 cleared you."

Byakuya looked up. Four years he had been here. Four years of little food. , Little exercise. He felt weak, And inferior.

His eyes darted to the woman who stood behind the man who had for the last four years taunted him.

She was dressed in shingiami robes, and wore a blank expression. Her black hair was styled into a short edgy bob.

"Shingo?" he asked in low whisper. Getting up from his cot.

The guard slid the key and turned it, opening his cell door.

She didn't speak. Instead choosing to stare at the concrete floor.

"Kimiko?" He softly said, unsure of if it was her.

"This belongs to you." She said holding the white fabric he hadn't noticed she was holding until then. "Since you were cleared by the Central 46, your captaincy was restored." She softly told him, not looking at him. "Now," she said tuning away, "if you excuse me."

She turned and flashed away.

"When you exit the maggots nest, you will receive your zanpakuto."

Byakuya nodded.

"Now if you will follow me."

They walked down the long hallway. And out into the main area of the maggots nest. Next both men were let out of the door.

"Hello, Shoinion-san." The guard said, greeting a woman with punishment force styled clothing on. Her hair pulled into a high pony tail.

"Thanks Danko-chan. I'll take it from here. Hello, Kuchiki-sama." The girl said her green eyes darkening.

"Ai Shoinion." He said quietly.

She nodded. Pulling a sheathed zanpakuto out of her obi sash. "I get the feeling you're a bit restless." She said holding onto the sheath of his zanpakuto.

He nodded taking it from her. "More then you know."

She turned to leave.

"Walk with me Shoinion-san?"

She rotated around tilting her head to the side. Her eyebrows raised in question.

"I just want to talk." He said simply glancing down at the hiorie he now held loosely in her figures.

She nodded and fell into step with him. "What do you want to know?" She asked quietly.

"Who was in charge of the sixth division?"

Ai stopped abruptly in her tracks. "Didn't Kimiko talk to you at all?" She asked surprised.

He shook his head looking at her. "I wasn't even sure it was Kimiko."

Ai began walking again "Kimiko is," she paused seeming to try to find the right words, "She has changed a lot. She's seemed to have lost her spark. The woman shook her head I hardly know her anymore."

He nodded.

"To answer your question, it has been her, mostly. She's been acting captain for three years. They kept offering her the position but she refused every time. "

He stopped walking. As she continued.

"She was offered every few moths but she kept saying that it belonged to you." Ai turned to look at the man. She is the reason the central 46 let you out. Her fighting to get you out is what resulted in your captaincy being given back to you."

She walked forward again. "If you want to speak to her she will likely be in the gardens at her home."

"Thank you." He said nodding.

He flashed to the Shingo manor. Still in his simple white kimino that prisoners wore. His hair bound by a simple silk red tie.

_Master?_

_**Just trust me.**_

He closed his eyes focusing on her retisui. Finding it he opened his eyes. He flashed to the garden. He found her sitting cross legged on grass her zanpakuto resting on her legs with both palms open above it.

A servant came up to him. Her name was Brianna, Marinna or was it Arianna. Whatever it was it now escaped him. "Excuse me can I help you?" She asked.

He ignored her. Instead walking toward the woman.

"Sir?" The girl questioned.

She opened her one eye, Seeing Byakuya she spoke, "Arianna, would you please bring tea for two."

"Yes milady."

He stood before her. "Kimiko."

She opened her eyes. The brilliant sapphire now looked like ice. Dark, and hollow. The same stoic expression played across her face that he had for years worn.

"Ai was rite" he said. "Your eyes. They've lost their spark."

Her words came out emotionless whisper. "Your one to talk." She said standing. Putting her zanpakuto in her obi sash. "You are the coldest person I know. You should be proud that your vice captain achieved such a feat."

He reached out and put his hands on her shoulders. "Did I ever say that coldness was something I was proud of. I had to become that way. I was once vibrate. I had a spark." He pushed her to the ground so he no straddled her, "Kimi-chan, You can still be saved." The tears began to leak out of his eyes.

"Kuchiki-sama?" She said softly.

"You cant loose that spark, because if you do you'll be doomed to a life not worth living. You can't. You mustn't. I wont let you."

"Byakuya? She asked again. The tears fell onto her kimono. Byakuya, she said wrapping her arms around him. It's ok. I haven't lost it. I'm here.

And he cried harden then he had ever cried. Harder then when his parents or grandmother had died.

Kimiko was at a loss. The man that everyone considered to be so emotionless and strong, was a lie. A mask he hid behind.

"I cant loose you, Kimiko."

Her eyes went wide. "What?"

"It just about killed me last time. Knowing that you would marry that man. I couldn't do anything."

She brought the two of them into a sitting position. "I'm not gone. I'm rite here. I wont leave.

As the tears subsided she let him go. Looking now in the better light at his hair. The once ebony locks had begun to gray. "What's this Kuckie, you got old on me?"

He stiffened. "I did not." He said sounding old.

"Your hair is going gray" she pointed out. "You got old."

"I'm only 220. I'm not old." He said looking away from her. "And what about you? Why did you cut your hair?"

She reached up to touch her short hair. Feeling the many layers. How sharp they felt against her fingers. "I cut it when I was on the run. It was easier to take care of short."

"When you were on the run? When-" he stopped himself.

"When did I come back?" She asked finishing the thought.

He nodded.

She pulled her knees up so that her chin rested on her knees. "About three years ago. I left Karakura. I was overseas. They sent a team to get me."

"Oh" he said silently.

"I gave them quite the run-around too," she said recalling the six month jaunt around the world they had taken to try and catch her. "I think I successfully lead them through every continent."

"How did they catch you?"

She grabbed a tea cup and took a sip. "I always say it was because I let them catch me." She paused placing the cup on the grass beside her, she fiddled with the grass for a moment before continuing, "but In reality I made a mistake. I went into an area that was too open and they surrounded me." she picked up her teacup and took another sip "Soi Fon Still Gloats about it."

He nodded.

She raised an eyebrow. Looking at the red silk that was still in his her hair. "you kept it."

"Why wouldn't I? its not like I was afforded many luxuries in prison" he raised and eyebrow.

She turned away, "I suppose your right." she said in a shaky voice.

He took the silk tie out of his hair so it fell around his shoulders. He twirled the piece of silk in his fingers.

"Would you like to know a bit of a funny story?"

She looked at him again, unsure of what he meant.

"Would you like to know a funny story, about this hair tie?"

She furrowed her brow. "Sure."

"When I was younger, I trained with Yoruichi, and as I'm sure you would know, Yoruichi version of training involved chasing her all over the serite."

Her eyes gleamed, "Among other things yes."

"In order to get me to 'play' with her she would steal the ribbon I tied my hair with." he again twirled the piece of silk in his fingers. "this," he said holding it out to her, "Was one of those hair ties."

She took the ribbon form the his outstretched hand. "How can you be sure?"

"I used a blue one every time after that. This was one I got from my father before he died."

She formed her mouth into a small Oh shape and took a sip of tea.

"Airanna, could you get our guest some cloths. He isn't a prisioner any more."

"Yes Milady."

"Oh and Airranna, the girl stopped midst rid to look at the Kimiko, a room in the east wing as well."

He raised eyebrow. "why wouldn't I just go back home?"

"I managed to convince the central 46 you didn't kidnap me and I went willingly, that is how your captaincy was restored and released. I cant, however, convince the elders of your family to give you back your title." She stopped and topped both of their tea cups up. "You are essentially, at the moment anyway, homeless, and title-less. It would appear your at my mercy, captain." she took a sip from her tea cup, effectively hiding her smug look.

He laughed. "so it would seem." He looked at her. Her mouth hanging open. "What?" a smile forming on his lips.

She pointed at him "You- but- I'm seeing things. I have to be. There is just no way, that you, Byakuya Kuckie smiled and laughed. Its-" she was at a loss for words.

"-impossible?" he offered a wry grin forming on his lips.

"Yes" she said looking down at the grass.

"Nothing is impossible, just highly unlikely," he snorted "prison changes a man."

"That is like the most cliché thing I have ever heard."

He ignored her comment. "What a about Ganji? Wont he mind my staying here, because ,after all, I am the man you ran away with on your wedding day?"

She brought her feet out from beneath her standing she turned and walked to the koi pond a few meters away. She crossed her arms over her chest. She turned back to him. "Ganji was executed." She said quietly. "He attacked Yama-ji, during a hearing about him kidnapping me." She rolled her sapphire eyes, "or tried really."

It was his turn to form the Oh with his mouth.

"No matter how much I hated him, he was my only connection to my father."

She sat down beside him again.

"And now I'm back she said wiping away the tears that had formed in her eyes."

He carefully wrapped his arms around her. At first she tensed but slowly she relaxed into him.

"Kimiko-sama."

Kimiko pulled out of his embrace, "Yes Airranna?"

"I did you asked and a guest room is prepared in the east wing. There are several of Kenji-sama's old things. I'm not sure they will fit, but I'm sure there is something, they are looking in the kimono room." The girl continued to ramble on for several more minutes about how the kimonos room needed to be organized.

Kimiko stood placed a finger to the girls lips. "Thank you Arrianna. Would you take the tea cups as well."

The girl nodded and blushed realizing that she had rambled.

Kimiko took his hand and pulled him to follow her. She walked to a shoji screen and pulled it open to reveal a spacious room.

"This is huge." He said. "Its bigger then my room at the Kuchiki manner."

She laughed nervously. "This is my room. Yours is down the hall. I had to get something." She said letting go of his hand and walking into an adjoining room.

"What exactly are you getting?" He asked.

She laughed evilly as she returned carrying a pair of scissors. "I'm goanna trim your split ends" she said pulling a chair out from the behind the desk. She patted the seat of the chair. "Common! Sit!"

"Not with how you cut your hair."

She raised an eyebrow. "Your hair is nasty. It just needs a trim." She opened and closed the scissors. "Common it'll be fun."

He sat in the chair as she carefully began to trim the layers of his hair.

"What is Airranna to you?" He asked as she worked.

"She was my playmate when I was little, as we grew she morphed into my housekeeper. She's always been there for me."

_Rukia. "_Rukia, my sister, how is she?"

Kimiko moved to begin work on his bangs.

"She's ok. Doing as well as can be expected being thrust into the role of a head of a family." She stopped momentarily kneeling to look him in the eyes. "Your grandfathers been helping her." She smiled and began to work again at his hair. "I'm Done!" She proclaimed after a few more snips. "Just don't move yet." She ran to the other room and returned with a hair brush. She carefully ran the brush through his hair pulled his hair into the pony tail he had before. She carefully tied the red silk in. there she said softly. he walked him to a mirror. "See not that bad? Right?"

He nodded agreeing.

"Now Common Captain, lemme show me where you will be staying." She again took his hand and led him a short distance down a hallway. She pulled open the door. The room was big, but not nearly as big as hers. It was sparsely furnished A desk, a bed, a chair. "This is it." she said quietly trying to gauge his expression. "I'm sorry its not grand or big."

"No he shook his head, its fine."

* * *

><p>AN: Questions? Comments? Concerns? A possible Random Outburst?

Firechild24 the favorite 3

Haliaolani I'm glad you stumbled upon this. ^.^

A liar () ha ha I looked for like 45 minutes where that in particular line that you mentioned was. So lol. And thank you as well.

LaliLali heeeeeessss SAVED… lol and Juu is my second favorite characters. I have to make sure he has a couple apperaces here! Hee hee.

And to everyone else: thanks for reading.

Mel


	11. 11: Interruptions

**Author:** Melina Hites

**Story:** I swear I will name it eventually

**Chapter:** Interuptions.

**Pages: **5 (I couldn't quite believe it. It was like I couldn't stop typing)

**Total story pages: **49. (wow)

**Disclaimer:** Tite Kubo, with this last chapter in the manga I have become exceedingly dissapointer in you. You are an evil troll. Just get back to the characters we already know and love. If I owned bleach, that last chapter would have been soooo different. NO MORE FULLBRINGS PLEAS.

**Word Count: 1835**

**Total Story Word Count: **17210

**Summery:** Post winter war. Byakuya Kuchiki is given an ultimatum. Find a wife and produce an heir all in two years time. Lets just say that doesn't happen. But that's ok!

**Authors Note: **This is normal speaking. _this is a thought._ _**this is a Zanpakuto.**_** this is Ichigo's hollow (but he isn't in this chapter so not to worry)[he comes around later]...{a lot later}**

* * *

><p><span>Interuptions<span>

The next day they had walked down to the sixth division together in silence choosing instead to enjoy each others presence.

She had managed to scrounge an old uniform that was close to fitting him from somewhere.

As they walked in he was greeted by many looks that screamed 'What the Hell?'

He sat down at his desk. It was as though he hadn't been gone for four years nothing had moved.

A stack of papers landed on his desk "these will need your approval." Kimkio said with a slight smile, "as well these." she said slamming a second stack of paperwork in front of him. She rifled through her desk for a few minutes and emerged with another stack of documents. And these are the files of all of the new recruits, their zanpakuto, strength, and interviews.

He raised an eyebrow "thorough aren't you."

She simply nodded before leaving the office.

He set to work on the paperwork she had layed before him. The stack was quite substantial, almost a full foot high and the second nearly half that.

When she returned Byakuya had a concentrated look on his face, as he worked threw the stack of paperwork. "captain?"

He looked up "Hu?"

"Tea?" she said holding up the tray she held in her hands.

He nodded his concentration again turning to the mound of work before him.

As she poured the tea, "there is something I wanted to ask you yesterday."

She looked up from pouring the tea "go ahead."

"they offered you the captaincy, which I know you could have accepted because you have your banka

i, but why didn't you take it?"

Kimiko put the pot on the tray and carried it too the small table that sat on the other side of her desk. "I believed you were unjustly imprisoned, and Yama-ji knew it." she turned to him, "It didn't seem right to take it from you, I owe you so much as it is." she turned her gaze down, "I still am not sure how I will ever repay you."

Forgetting the paperwork, he stood and walked over too her. He took her chin in his hand and tilted it so she would look at him "you will never have to repay me." he pulled her close and was prepared to kiss her absolutely senseless, he leaned down to capture her mouth with his.

"Captain? Vice-captian?"

A slight vein appeared on Kimiko's forehead as she licked her lips, "What do you want, Shinoda-san?" She said sticking her head out from around Byakuya to better look at the person who had interpreted their moment.

_**Mistress is just a little pissed, isn't she?**_

_Mistress waited four years for that to happen. She'll give you pissed in a second, Kin._

_**Referring to ourselves in the third person now, hu Kimi? **_

_Baka, shut up._

_**RAWR! immma dinosaur! someone's grouchy this morning. Now you can do one of two things, ignore Shinoda, and kiss Bya-kun senseless, or you can find out what Shinoda wants and then kiss Bya-kun senseless**__. _

"I just needed to talk to you Shingo-sama."

The vein on her head began to pulse and Byakuya watched with an amused smile.

"Talk." She sounded harsh. _couldn't it have waited?_

"Is now a good time? It can wait?"

Kimiko began to tap her foot. "Tooooo late now Boyoh! Talk before I start chasing you around the serite with my zanpakuto."

The man gave a nervous laugh as though he had experienced it before. "well you see I was wondering if we could spar later?"

She blinked. "Yeah of course, why not? I want you to be able to summon your zanpakuto sprit."

The man bowed, Thank you very much, Vice captain. "

"Now outta of MY office." She said moving forward and grabbing the much taller man by the shoulders,

An amused smile graced Byakuya lips, _her office, technically its My office._

_**Master it is both your, and her office. You do share it after all.**_

"AND NEXT TIME SHINODA KNOCK!" She slid the shoji screen door shut "For Kami's Sake," she sighed, "I wonder about that guy sometimes."

"Your office, hu?" He said moving to stand in front of her.

She rubbed the back of her head, "Old habit's die hard. Sorry."

He leaned down to finish what he had started. As his lips touched hers, there was a knock on the door.

"ignore him" he said attempting to kiss her again.

"Captain Abarai of the third division is here, as well As Vice Captain Kuchiki, of the 13th. They would like to see Captain Kuchiki."

She pulled away, "We just cant win."

Byakuya stood in horror looking at her, "Since when was Rukia a vice captain?" he asked his eyes going wide,_ I am going to murder __Ukitake "_You neglected to mention that yesterday."

"Ahhh Well," she smiled slyly, you never asked she said taking his had patting it lightly in her own. She went and sat in her desk and began to work on her small stack of paperwork.. "Send them on in Shinoda-san"

She watched in amusement as rukia came barrelling in and knocking her adoptive brother over "Nii-SAMA!" She hugged him, the joy flooding her face. She pulled away instantly realising what she had done. Her eyes going wide. "I'm sorry Nii-Sama."

He smiled slightly, "It's fine." She had grown up a quite a bit, looked less like a child and more like an adult. She stood a few inches Taller and her hair was longer, pulled into a low ponytail. Her lilac eyes had slight bags under them.

Captain Kuchiki. Renji said bowing at the man.

Byakuya arranged his face into a slight imitation of what it once would have been Stotic and Noble. "Hello Captain Abarai ."

From her desk Kimiko giggled slightly at what she was seeing. Her captain looked odd without his pale-mint-colour scarf. Odder still when he attempted to act how he once was.

"Greni-Sama wants to see you soon." Rukia said bringing Kimiko back to the world of the living.

He nodded, "I know."

"When are you going to come to the manor?" She asked him.

"Later this evening," He said nodding.

She nodded Turning and grabbing Renji dragging out of the room, saying "lets go pineapple!"

Kimiko giggled to herself quietly.

Byakuya turned to her raising a thin black eyebrow. "What?"

She covered her mouth with her hand and shook her head as she her giggling turned to all out laughter. She got up trying in vain to contain her laughter. She walked the door waving. Between giggling she said "Let's go Shinoda"

He left the office and sat on the roof. He could see why that drunkard of a captain from the eighth had enjoyed sitting on roof.

_Maybe I could take up drinking._ he mused.

_**No. you and I know you cant hold your alcohol at all.**_

_I suppose you're are correct. _

_**But of course. That and I don't think that woman would let you.**_

He settled on the roof of the office. Watching _that woman_ slash and attack the man who had asked her to spar with him.

_What was his name again?_

_**Your ability to remember names is laxing, Byakuya-sama. His Name is Shinoda.**_

_He seems to be talented. _

_**A bit I suppose. **_

He laughed As she pushed him to the ground knocking his zanpakuto out of his hand.

_**Violent isn't she. **_

_Somewhat._

She tossed her zanpakuto behind her as the two began to fight hand to hand style. They started off with simple martial arts, slowly their movements began to move faster until only an exceptionally trained individual could even see their quick fluid movements.

She blocked never taking the offensive. Letting her block down Shinoda sent her flying to the ground, With a swift kick to the chest.

The man offered his hand to help the laughing Kimiko up.

She went and collected her zanpakuto and slid it into her obi sash. She talked hurriedly to the man as they walked gesturing wildly.

Byakuya felt a twinge of jealously. _she looks so happy._

_**She does yes. But there could be a variety reasons for that.**_

_Why are you always the voice of reason?_

_**Because you are human, and occasionally incapable of rational thought.**_

Seeing her captain sitting on the peak of the roof she waved, grinning.

He smiled slightly. And stood moving back towards the office.

_I wonder how long he watched us. _she settled into her desk and began to work on her paperwork.

She frequently snuck quick glances over to Byakuya. During one of her many seek peeks, she had noticed him stop working and stare absently out the window.

"Oi! You!" she stood behind her desk. At least pretend your doing something.

His head whipped around to look at her.

"I cant have you staring into the unknown, wondering about the meaning of life. Read personal files or something productive"

He sighed flipping over the massive file of information she had in front of her. He looked down at the paper.

_name :Shinoda, Kenji. _

_Sex: Male. _

_zanpakuto, and type: Akikaze , Element (wind) / Kido Based._

_Rank: Third seat. _

"Shingo, since when has Shinoda been our third seat?"

She scratched the back of her head. "Shortly after the other dumb asses left."

Byakuya raised an eye brow.

"A number of members left, they stated that the squad was cursed. What with both of us gone and all. Shinoda was one of the brave new recruits, that joined after I returned." She smiled. "He's a good kid." A knock sounded on the door before Shinoda walked in the door. "And an even better tea maker." She said as he walked in bringing her one of two cups.

The man blushed slightly at the fact they had been talking to about him. "Is there anything either of you need?" He asked looking between the two of them.

"Yea," Kimiko said "take these to the first division I don't feel like walking there right now."

"Yes Madam."

The vein on her head appeared again and she narrowed her blue eyes. She handed the stack of documents. "go."

Shinoda Flashed a quick smile before he flashed out of the office.

"Immmmm gonnna kill him." She said as she tried in vain to capture the paperwork that had flown off her desk.

She rearranged the paperwork.

"I'm bored!" Byakuya said putting his pen down.

"You haven't done anything, how could you be bored?"

He smiled "common. Lets spar."

She sweat dropped.

_**OOOOOOOOoooooOOOOOOOOooooooo Please! Please! I wanna kick his skinny white ass. **_

_But it is such a pretty- _

_**Please do us a both a favour, and don't finish that statement. **_

She got up "sure."

He stood smiled slyly before flashing out of the office.

She looked as the stack of paper that had been on his desk fluttered to the ground.

She narrowed her eyes. Flashing out of the office. _he is so going to pay for that. _

* * *

><p>Next up: sparing, and a family meeting<p>

Authors note:

Last update for a bit, sorry. I'm going to be celebrate grad with my BFF. (B/c u only graduate from high school once… teehee). And I will be in absolutely NO CONDIIOTN to write any sort of anything… so next wenseday or Thursday… there MIGHT (and that is a gigantic maybe) be an update.

I had a question asking when Ichigo shows. Up…. SOOON I PROMISE! But it will be very brief. Like one-two chapters. And possibly if I choose to write a squeal. B/c this is almost dun.L

I went back into ten and edited abit. Made the language work better. Put the quotes in the correct spots, fixed some of the grammar. All that funn stuff. Nothing major though.

LaliLali your are a darling and i adore you profusely for pointing out errors.

Thanks everyone for the reviews, alerts, and favorites. I adore every one of them. SUBWAY COOKIES ALL AROUND.(im conviced they put sum sort of drugs in them and they are amazing no matter what)

HAVE A GOOD DAY! I know I will!

mel


	12. 12:Kicking and Screaming or Not

**Author:** Melina Hites

**Story:** Broken Ultimatums

**Chapter:** Kicking and Screaming

**Disclaimer:** did anybody else realize Aizen is like fat compared to all the other dudes in bleach, not only that but he's a tad creepy. Like I mean he watched Ichigo the entire time he was becoming a soul reaper, and developing his powers. Omg. I don't I own bleach. If I did I don't think Aizen would be fat or creepy. (and seriously even GIANT Yammy has got better abs then Aizen!) And from that whole speal, if you haven't figured it out… I am not Tite Kubo. Ergo bleach is not mine! And I do not own it.

**Word Count: **1465

**Total Story Word Count: **18675

**Summery:** Post winter war. Byakuya Kuchiki is given an ultimatum. Find a wife and produce an heir all in two years time. Lets just say that doesn't happen. But that's ok! Everything works out in the end!

**Authors Note: **This is normal speaking. _this is a thought._ _**this is a Zanpakuto.**_** this is an inner hollow **

So ladies and Gentalmen without further ado!

* * *

><p>She brought her Zanpakuto to block him. She brought the blade back in front of her effectively pushing him back.<p>

"Bakudo number 8 seki!" She screamed.

He dodged the spell. A wry grin formed on his lips. "That wouldn't stop me."

She returned the grin, "I know," she giggled a bit, "I was trying to by myself some time, Alight the heavens with your brilliant light. Kinrryu." She tilted her head to one side and grinned. "Think it worked?" She asked him flying forward.

She swung one of the two fan like blades two of side of his head. For each time she swung he moved his head to the opposite side.

"Got you!" she proclaimed triumphantly as a thin piece of his hair drifted to the ground. She stopped crossing her arms over her chest.

"I win." She closed her eyes, and smiled in a self satisfied sort of way.

He gave her a wry grin. "No," he said sheathing his zanpakuto walking up to her, He wrapped his arms around and captured her mouth with his.

She opened her eyes and began to protest but quickly stopped, allowing her hands to drift up his back.

When he pulled away he smiled down at her, "I Win."

She crossed her arms, stepping back from him, "That wasn't very fair." She turned and walked away.

_**You LIE! You loved it!**_

"Kimiko."

she turned to him, "What?"

"I'm sorry."

She turned her nose up "No your not." She opened her eyes looking around. Sitting in trees, and on buildings of the office, and training grounds, where hundreds of soul reapers. She could feel the color in cheeks rising realizing what they had all seen. "What the hell are you all doing" she screamed "Don't you have, YA KNOW, WORK to do?" she let her Retsui leak of her, like her zanpakuto it was golden. And seemed to give an urethral quality. "MOVE IT!" She turned back to Byakuya "I hate you!" she said flashing away.

"Kimiko," he said as she disappeared. "Wait." He added quietly.

She found the old rotted shack easily. It had changed very little. She winced a little remembering how circumstances had originally brought her here.

She sat against a wall that she had four years previous and closed her eyes.

She entered her inner world and frowned. "Kin-Chan."

The sword spirt looked angy.

"Running away isn't goanna solve anything" Kin said never getting up from her throne.

"It makes me feel better."

"You're an idoit."

"That's your opion"

"My opionion used to matter to you"

"Well it doesn't right now"

Amber eyes clashed with saphuire blue. "Prove your worth to me"

"What?"

"You heard me," kin looked up at her "prove your worth," she held her hand out as a zanpakuto materialized "Fight me."

"But-"

"No, you don't get to say no. you will do my bidding now," Kin Surged forward her blade above her head. "it wont be the other way around. Not this time anyway"

Kimiko didn't even bother drawing her zanpakuto form the sheath instead bringing the sword and sheath up to block the oncoming attack.

Kin smirked. "Good. Again."

Kimko face formed into a hardened mask of concentration. She drew her zanpakuto from the sheath. "Bring it."

Kin smiled before surging foreward. "there that's you." she swung the blade "Now prove yourself."

Byakayua sat in the office trying to find Kimiko or rather a trace of her retsui. She was hiding. And well at that. He opened his eyes feeling a brief flicker of her spirit somewhere to the north. He stood pushing up with both hands and exiting the office before flashing away.

He flashed to the 40th district. Not a particularly clean section, but also not overly dangerous. The house or Shack rather that he had once hidden with her in, stood on the very edge of the district, hidden at the edge of some trees.

From within the shack, Byakuya could feel the flicker of her spirtual power. Sighing he walked toward the decrepit building.

She sat with her head tilted to one side and eyes closed. She looked as though she was asleep. Peaceful almost except her face, a taught expression.

"Kimiko," he called softly.

She didn't wake up and her expression hardened more. She twitched slightly. Her face looking momentarily in pain.

Kimko blocked another attack. She was tiered, and breathing heavily.

"Oh don't slow down now, Its just getting fun!" A wicked grin formed on Kin's face as her she went into shakai.

Kimiko blocked another attack relying on her martial arts skills and kicked her zanpakuto sprit into one of the imperialish looking walls.

"What's the deal? You didn't get this nuts when I was learning Bankia." Kimiko said walking up to her.

From her position on floor, Kin laughed slightly. "Maybe I should have you would realize what you've got." Kin looked up. "He is too good to pass up, you dumb ass."

Kimiko sheathed her zanpakuto blade and flopped down beside the dragon sprit. "I know," she sighed.

"Clearly, you don't. you cant have fun anymore." Kin's oarge eyes went wide, before returning normal, "Whadda ya know, he's here." Kin got up," Common you need to talk to him," she said hauling her to her feet.

"What? I cant." Kimko protested as Kin pushed her by the shoulders to the huge doors that were the exit to the world.

"Yes you can, now Get out of my world."

Kimko looked her shoulder as kin pushed her through the door, "Its my world, you just live here."

Kin shook her head smiling. "That's what you think."

Byakya now sat against a wall opposite Kimiko. Her face expression had relaxed and she now looked more peaceful.

Her eyes shot open. "Ow" she said rubbing the back of her kneck. "never fighting three times in one day ever again."

Byakya raised an eyebrow. "three, im sure it was only twice."

"No, it was three, Kenji, you, and Kin" Kimko narrowed her eyes. "Why are you here?"

"I was looking for you. But clearly I did find you so now I am waiting."

She crossed her arm over her chest and looked away from him. "What if I don't want to talk to you?"

_**Do I need to drag your ass back here, and kick the shit into you.**_

Byakya stood and walked up to her. "I'm sorry."

She snorted. "No your not."

"Yes I am."

"No your not"

"Yes"

"No."

"Yes."

She whipped her head back to him. "Prove it." her eyes narrowed.

_**I'm warning you.**_

He knelt down so he was eyelevel with her. "Kimko, I am sorry." he said in the most sincere voice possible She opened her mouth to speak. He held a finger to her lips. "I'm not done yet." Her brow furrowed.

"You say that it is you who is indebted to me for kidnapping you and preventing your marriage to Akio Fon."

A bit of the hardness of her facial expression evaporated.

He reached forward and took both of her much smaller hands in his. "In truth, it is me, Kimko, who is indebted to you."

Her mouth dropped open.

"First you accepted a position within my squad. You trusted me. You gave me, in a way, a friend, when I have very few." he snorted. "fewer now." he let go of her one hand and brought his now free hand to cup her face. "When I was put imprisoned, you petition the central 46, for my release." he paused for a moment, "you even gave me a place to stay and cloths to wear." he trace a circlurer pattern with his thumb on her cheek. "I love you, and the only way I can think of that I can ever repay you is for you to marry me." he dropped his hand from her face, "So Kimko, will you marry me?"

Her eyes turned glassy.

_**Remember what I said before. **_

She opened her mouth, trying to make her tongue and lips form words.

Byakaya looked worried when she didn't immidatly answer.

She nodded. "Yes" she croaked weakely.

The worry on his face disappeared as he wrapped his arms around her. Now he said into his kneck, "our next task. We have to go see my family."

She winced slightly. "Right now?"

"Yes, right now."

She shuddered, "I don't wanna. You can go by yourself, cant you?" she whined.

"You will come with me."

"No."

"Yes."

"No."

"Yes."

"No."

"Kami, Kimkio I will drag you."

"And I will kick and scream every step of the way."

"Your impossible."

"Thank you I know."

_**Kimiko, I will kick your ass.**_

"Fine, I'll come."

"Okay," he took her hand, "lets go." he said as they flash stepped away.

* * *

><p>*peeks out from behinde the screen of her Laptop*<p>

'Ello, there! See I'm alive! I realized late last night that I haven't updated in about two months soooo I decided to update. In all honestly I've been done this one since vicotia day long weekend, but havent gotten around to it. -_-' lifes been in the way. But anyway. Thoughts? Questions? Comments? Concerns? Random Outburst?

As more of an informational note. Because, I didn't mention this before, the whole full bring hasn't happened… and wont. I dislike more then words can appropriately express. This story, with Byakuya meeting Kimko, starts almost immidatly after the winter war.

As always if you see something that's wrong, just point it out. Thank you, hope you all have a good week!


	13. quick update will be replaced l8r

Quick Update…

*waves insanely hello*

I am not dead.

I have been away a long time,

I am sorry. (roughly Three months)

I was working, minimal internet time, all time was used banking/ email.

I am even behinde on reading….. *mubles angerly to herself.*

Will be coming back…

Soon…

*crosses fingers* I hope.

So this is just to say I am still around. :)

And will be updating within the next couple of weeks.

Cheers.

Melissa


End file.
